One To Remember
by Zuan
Summary: Sakura is a new student at Konoha High! She meets lots of new friends and develops a crush on Sasuke! When Sasuke invites to take her and friends on a trip to a beach house, what will happen? [SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTenMaybe some love triangles]
1. Hallway Encounter

Hey All! This is my first fanfic, so please don't diss my story! I'll try to update whenever I can. Domo Arigato gozaimasu and enjoy!

**Chapter One**

**Hallway Encounter**

"Aww man! I'm always late on the first day of school!" A young pink haired girl scolded herself. Her name was Sakura. A 17 year old woman who attended Konoha High School. Among many girls, she was always the most beautiful of them all. She has bright pink hair that went down to her shoulders and a long slender body. She has perfect curves that would make any woman jealous. Along with being beautiful, she has the most friendly personality. She hardly ever got mad at anyone.

**(AN: I'm not good at describing people so bear with me XP)**

She lived by herself since her parents died in an accident a long time ago. They were one there way home when an 18 wheeler made a sharp fast turn, and collided with the small Mitsubishi. Sakura can't stand death.

The bell rang loudly and she was able to make it at the gate in time. She was trying to catch her breath and make it to her class at the same time. "This always seems to happen every time I move to a different school. Sigh"

She turned a sharp corner and bumped into a tall, well built man. **(Guess who?)** Sakura fell backwards in pain since it was a hard collision.

"Ow! Gomenasai! Daijobu desu ka?(I'm sorry! Are you alright?)" She looked up to see a handsome face stare down back at her. His eyes were an emotionless onyx and his raven hair was slowly swaying. His body was well built and he had perfect form.

"Hn." He simply nodded, helped her up and continued walking. This kinda made Sakura a little irritated but decided to drop it. And she ran to class.

Sakura made it just in time for class. Everyone was too busy chattering to notice her come in. She didn't know where to sit, so she sat in an empty chair in the front of the room. Then, in walked a man with silver hair and a mask covering half his face.

"Ohayo class! Sorry I'm late. I was too busy on—" He was interrupted by his class.

"—on the road of life." They rolled there eyes and gave their attention.

"Wow. You catch on fast!" Kakashi grinned and sweat dropped.

"Psh….You say it everyday pervert!" a boy in the second row exclaimed. He had blond hair and whisker like lines on each cheek.

Kakashi ignored his statement and took Icha Icha Paradise out of his bag. Everyone sweat dropped at his actions. "Well, it looks like we have a new student." Kakashi said, still looking at his book. "Would you please introduce yourself?"

"H-hai." She stood up in the front. She could hear whispers from the class. Mostly from the guys.

"Wow! She's hot!"

"Oh man! I wanna take her out on a date!"

"Look at that ass!"

Sakura gave out a stress mark. "Ohayo. My name's Haruno Sakura. I transferred here from Katake High." When she said that everyone gasped. Then guys started whispering again.

"Wow! She must be smart!"

"Brains and beauty! Alright!"

"That's a nice ass!"

She gave all the guys that were talking about her an evil glare and they immediately stopped.

"Domo Sakura. Please take a seat next to Sasuke if you will. Sasuke, please raise your hand so she can see you." Kakashi said, still not lifting his gaze from his book. A boy n the 4th row raised his hand, but he wasn't looking forward. He had his eyes closed. Sakura immediately recognized him as the guy he ran into in the hallway. _"It's that guy! The nerve of him walking away without even saying I'm sorry or anything!' _

She simply walked up the steps and sat down next to him. And she could've swore she felt eyes looking at her. She looked around and saw that every girl in the class, with a few exceptions, were staring at her with death glares. She ignored it and paid attention to the weird teaching Kakashi was giving the class. He would read his book and ask questions, then flip the page and ask another question.

"Oi…" Sasuke whispered to her without looking.

"Hmm?" Sakura replied.

"Don't pay so much attention to Kakashi. He can't teach for beans."

Sakura giggled a little and smiled brightly. "Okay then."

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. _'Hope she won't go crazy like my fanclub…no…maybe this ones different…maybe…' _He looked away and kept thinking. _'Sakura eh?...'_

**END OF CHAPTER**

Hehe. I know it's kinda slow. But don't worry. It'll get more interesting. I'm working as much as I can. Hehe. Thanks for reading!

Shikamaru: When will I be there?

Zuan: Patience!

Sasuke: We don't have that.

Zuan: Hey why are you pestering me! You're in the first chapter!

Gaara:...

Sakura: Yay! Sasuke loves me!

Sasuke: DO NOT!

Shikamaru: ...Just review please...

Sabaku No Zuan


	2. The Save

Hey! I got some reviews and I'll edit later and reply. I've kinda messed up a little --;; So I need to come back and edit. Also forgot to say stupid disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...which totally sucks.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**The Save**

Sakura finished her class and was headed to lunch. She didn't know anybody there so she sat down at an empty table and ate her sandwich alone. She sat by the window so she could look outside at the blooming cherry blossoms. It was her favorite flower, not only because it matched her name, but because it resembles her in a way. Fragile, delicate, yet determined and able to move on.

She heard foot steps coming towards her table. She looked up to see a girl with purple hair and pearly white eyes, a boy with yellow, spiked hair and blue eyes, and another girl with brown hair up in 2 buns.

"Konnichiwa! Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full." The girl with the buns asked.

"Sure! It's kinda boring eating alone anyway." Sakura smiled and motioned them to sit. They did.

"It's been a while since we've had a new student here! Sakura right?" The boy with blond hair said.

"Oh…Hai! My name is Haruno Sakura." She smiled a bright smile.

"M-my n-n-name is H-Hyuug-ga H-Hinata." The girl with purple hair said smiling and blushing a light pink.

"My name is Ten-Ten! This loudmouth over here is Uzumaki Naruto! The class idiot." She smirked and grinned playfully.

"HEY!" Naruto said angrily. Then laughed a bit. "Yeah I guess that's a good description." He rubbed the back of his head and snickered. Sakura was giggling a little. Hinata blushed.

"Nice to meet you! I'm really glad! I thought I wouldn't make any friends!" She smiled again. Then something caught her eye. It was Sasuke, sitting at an empty table, and being adored by girls. He seemed really annoyed.

"Sasuke-kun please go out with me!"

"Why would he go out with you when he can go out with me!"

"No choose me!"

"Grrrrr……SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled running away from the crowd and out of the lunch room. His fanclub just kept running after him though.

"Wow….." Sakura said with a funny look on her face.

"Yeah. That seems to happen everyday to that bastard. Hehe. It's pretty funny though!" Naruto grinned a wide grin.

"Yeah. But I can't imagine having that many guys after me. I guess it would be pretty irritating." Ten-Ten smiled. Then looked ahead to where Neji was sitting. She blushed. This caught Sakura's eye and she grinned.

"Hehe. See someone you like Ten-Ten?" Sakura asked.

"Sh-she l-likes N-Neji-kun. H-he's m-my c-cousin." Hinata said to Sakura with a smile on her face and slightly blushing. (AN: Hinata blushes a lot huh? XD )

"Ohoho! Ten-Ten!" Sakura nudged her friend. "Why don't you go talk to him eh?" Sakura said smirking very big. Ten-Ten blushed and spoke out.

"N-no!" She blushed again. "He's too out of m-my league…" She trailed off.

"Doesn't mean you can't walk up and say hi! Come on Ten-Ten-chan!" Naruto said smirking. Before she knew it, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto were in her face. _'Damn it! I shouldn't have said I liked Neji-kun! Wait…I didn't say anything! Well, I shouldn't have looked at him!... still, he is cute…'_

"Maybe later." Ten-Ten finally said.

"Pinky swear?" Sakura held out her pinky. TenTen wrapped her pinky around Sakura's.

"Alright."

* * *

Later, Sakura decided to explore the school a bit. She just wanted to get the feel of the school, so she wouldn't get lost. When she was walking by dark corner, when a hand reached out and grabbed her. She was pushed against the wall and her hands were locked.

"Hehe. You've got a nice ass." The man said. Sakura couldn't see who it was, but he was pretty tall and had fairly short brown hair and brown eyes. Sakura struggled to get free.

"GET OFF OF ME!" No one could here her calls because school was already over and everyone left. It wasn't cleaning day, so the Janitor wasn't there and the principal was in the other side of the school.

"No way. I'm gonna make you my woman." He leaned forward in a perverted away and tried to lick her lips, but was punched aside by a strong fist. He fell to the ground and held his rib cage where he was punched. He looked up only to see Uchiha Sasuke looming over him. "UCHIHA YOU BASTARD!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed very happy to see him. She stood behind him. _'Did that guy say UCHIHA?'_

"What the hell are you doing Raiku?" Sasuke gave the him a death glare.

"Hehe. Like you would care you cold hearted bastard." He got up, very wobbly and charged towards Sasuke with a wild fist. Sasuke pushed Sakura away and dodged the fist with ease. He punched Raiku in the stomach and ax kicked him to the ground. Raiku was unconscious.

"…pathetic…" Sasuke just stared at him and walked towards Sakura. She was scared, because of what Sasuke could do. He took him down so easily and she couldn't even land a blow on that pervert!

"U-uh…arigato Sasuke-kun…" She blushed.

"Daijobu desu ka?" Sasuke asked, emotionless.

"Hai." Sakura replied. Then it hit her. "Oi, Sasuke-kun. Why are you here?"

"My family owns this school…" he replied in monotone.

"Oh." Sakura looked at her watch. "Ah, I better go home. I need to go to work in 2 hours."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"You just got here and you already have a job?"

"I just own an apartment. I moved here about 2 weeks ago, and the school gave me time to just relax before I start school. I'm also looking to get my license soon." She smiled a very bright smile.

"Aa." He said. "Um…do you…um…need a ride home?" Sasuke said rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura just looked at him blankly. _'He seems nice. But why did that pervert call him 'cold hearted'?'_

"Um, sure. Arigato."

He nodded and took her to his BMW convertible. The whole trip to her apartment, was fairly quiet.

"Turn at this light." She explained. He just nodded and turned. When she arrived, she got out, waved and went inside. What a strange day.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

It was pretty long, but oh well.

Next chapter: **The Overly Active Gym Teacher**

An hour later, Kakashi walked in. "Ohayo class! Sorry I'm late. I was lost on—" again he was interrupted.

"—on the road of life. God Kakashi. Think of another excuse." His entire class said. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Well, today I'm not going to be teaching. I'm going to leave you with Gai-sensei. So please leave to the gym room and enjoy your PE!" with that, he vanished. Everyone gave out a complaining sigh.

"What's so bad about Gai-sensei?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

**Shikamaru: I'm not there.  
Sasuke: ...  
Zuan: You'll be there later on...  
Naruto: You make me look like an idiot!  
Zuan: But aren't you an idiot?  
Gaara:...  
Zuan: Sorry Gaara, you're not really in the story. But I still love you!  
Shikamaru: HAHAHA!  
Sakura: Yay! Sasuke-kun saved me!  
Gaara: Review please...**

Sabaku No Zuan


	3. The Overly Active Gym Teacher

Hey! I promised I would update as soon as possible. Thanks to my reviewers! I got positive feedback which means I'll update more and more often if it keeps up. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto...but I don't.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**The Overly Active Gym Teacher**

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

"Argh…." Sakura said groggily. She smashed her alarm clock, got up and rubbed her eyes. It was Tuesday…she had gym. "If there's anything I hate about school, it's gym."

She did her normal routine. Got up, took a shower, brushed her teeth, put on her clothes, ate breakfast, watched a little tv, then at 7:30 am, she left for school.

**(AN: I just copied what I do in the morning ;;)**

_**AT SCHOOL**_

Sakura met up with her friends. Tenten, Hinata and Naruto.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully. Everyone else said ohayo and went inside the school building. They were walking through the halls when Sakura caught a glimpse of Raiku again. Except he was bandaged around his head where Sasuke ax kicked him.

"Um, let's walk the long way!" Sakura said eagerly. She didn't want to see Raiku. They all nodded and turned around. They went into their class and sat in their seats. Sasuke wasn't there yet. Then 5 minutes before class was supposed to start, he showed up and sat down next to Sakura. Sakura got her daily dose of glares from the girls, again with a few exceptions. Then she remembered. "Oi! Tenten-chan!" She yelled to Tenten in the first row.

"Nani?" Tenten replied turning.

"Remember what you promised?" Sakura said cheerfully and held up her pinky. Tenten blushed and looked towards Neji. It seemed like he was sleeping, but he had a sixth sense. He felt a pair of eyes look at him, and he opened his. Tenten had his full attention. She blushed and looked away.

"Ohayo Tenten." Neji said to her, completely emotionless.

'_Man! He's just as plain as Sasuke-kun!' _Sakura thought to herself.

"O-ohayo Neji-kun." Tenten replied blushing a very deep crimson. Hinata was blushing too. It seems she blushes for anything that has to do with love. Either that or just blushing because Naruto sits right next to her.

An hour later, Kakashi walked in. "Ohayo class! Sorry I'm late. I was lost on—" again he was interrupted.

"—on the road of life. God Kakashi. Think of another excuse." His entire class said. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Well, today I'm not going to be teaching. I'm going to leave you with Gai-sensei. So please leave to the gym room and enjoy your PE!" with that, he vanished. Everyone gave out a complaining sigh.

"What's so bad about Gai-sensei?" Sakura asked Sasuke. He looked back at her.

"He's perky, overly active, and Lee, his favorite student, recommended that we wear these tacky, green and tight body suits. It's embarrassing." Sasuke sighed. Everyone, including Sasuke and Sakura got up, went to the locker rooms and changed into those horrifying suits. Sakura found one in her locker. Then they all walked to the gym and waited for Gai to arrive.

* * *

After 5 minutes, he finally arrived.

"OHAYO CLASS! ARE WE ALL BURNING WITH YOUTHFUL EXCITEMENT TODAY!" Gai exclaimed. All of his students scoffed and complained.

"GOOD! FIRST EXERCISE, CLIMB UP THE ROPE AND GO THROUGH THE MONKEY BARS! YOU! MISS "NEW FACE", YOU CAN BE WITH GROUP C!" He continued smiling and doing the "nice guy" pose with a thumbs up. They all separated into their groups and did the exercise. In group C, there was Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, 2 other guys and herself. They were the smallest group since they were also the most talented. They all met up and did their assigned exercise. Sasuke was the quickest.

"NEXT! I WANT YOU ALL TO PARTNER UP WITH SOMEONE IN YOUR GROUP AND DO SIT UPS! CHOP CHOP!" He exclaimed again with a smirk.

Naruto and Neji, Hinata and Tenten, and the 2 guys partnered. That left Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura blushed as Sasuke walked over to her.

"You wanna go first?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh…sure." She blushed again and lied on her back in the sit up position. Sasuke held her feet firmly.

"BEGIN!" Gai signaled. Sakura was zooming. She had a strong stomach and she was very fast at sit ups since she used to do martial arts. **(AN: Ironic. She did martial arts and she can't defend herself againsts perverts like Raiku.)**

When she did her sit ups, her face got very close to Sasuke's. She managed to hide her blushes a little. Sasuke just smirked at this and leaned his face a little closer. Both their foreheads collided.

"Ow! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura glared at him. He just kept smirking.

"Gomen." He said coolly, still smirking. She continued her sit ups and managed to do 87 in 2 minutes. It was Sasuke's turn. He lied on his back and Sakura held his feet down.

"BEGIN!" Gai signaled once again.

Sasuke began. Much faster than Sakura! Sakura could hardly keep up with counting. But, luckily, Sasuke was counting in his head. Once again, their faces got close and this time, their noses touched each other gently. Sakura tried to ignore it, but then he sat up like he was frozen in his sit ups and stared her directly in the eyes. Their faces were only at least a centimeter apart. Sakura blushed and tried to look away, but Sasuke did it instead and continued doing his sit ups with a smirk on his face.

"TIME!" Gai threw up his arm. "NOW I WANT YOU TO ADD UP HOW MANY SIT UPS YOU EACH DID AND TELL ME AS I CALL YOUR NAME! WHOEVER DID THE MOST, DOESN'T HAVE TO DO PUSH UPS, AND MAY BE DISMISSED!" Everyone was chattering trying to add their sit ups. Neji and Naruto together did 142. Neji did 112 and Naruto did 30. That's kinda lame. Hinata and Tenten did 134. Hinata did 68 and Tenten did 66. Pretty close. Sasuke and sakura counted theirs up, and ended up with 236. Sakura did 87, Sasuke did 149.

"Wow! You're amazing Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said out loud. She knew there were lots of girls giving Sakura the death glare and many guys giving Sasuke the death glare. **(AN: Wow. They're perfect aren't they XP)**

"LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE SOME WINNERS! SASUKE AND THE NEW GIRL….uh….SAKURA! YOU MAY BE DISMISSED!" he again gave a thumbs up. Naruto was kinda jealous cause it was ramen day in the cafeteria and they got to be first! They both left the gym together and went to eat lunch. Sakura got her food first since Sasuke had to try and avoid some of his fangirls. He eventually got lunch though at sat at Sakura's table.

"Wow. I'm sorry but…Gai-sensei's…a freak!" Sakura exclaimed eating her noodles.

"Hn." He replied with no emotion.

"…can't you give a straight answer?" Sakura said complaining.

"Yes."

"………………….well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to give me a straight answer?"

"I just did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. When you asked if I could give a straight answer, I said yes. That's a straight answer."

"Eh, I mean about Gai-sensei."

"What about him?"

Sakura got irritated. "Eh…nevermind."

He simply smirked and ate his lunch quietly.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Hehe. Again, it's a little slow, but the next chapter has romance between Sasuke and Sakura. I've been having ideas for another story after I finish this one. Hehe.

**Zuan: Maito Gai! That's his name! I always forget his family name.  
Shikamaru: You said I would be here.  
Zuan: Hold your horses! Your not in here for a while. Maybe in chapter 6.  
Shikamaru: That's so far!  
Sasuke: Deal with it.  
Naruto: Bastard.  
Sasuke: Dobe.  
Gaara:...  
Sakura: Please review!**

Sabaku No Zuan


	4. Upcoming Dance: Sasuke's Rage

Whew! Next chapter! I've been having positive feedback, so I'll continue posting. I'll also reply to those who reviewed.

**_Narika: Thank you and I'll keep that in mind.  
_****_  
Kawaii-Hisui: Wow, you had a lot to say. Thank's very much. Here's the next chapter so don't kill me. Lol._**

xImperfectlyX: Thanks!

Sakurachild: Thanks! And he was just trying to tease her a little. Lol.

Daydreamer53221: thanks!

kagome1316: Keep your pants on. Lol. Here's the next chapter.

baby-u-amaze-me: Thanks very much! I like High School fics too

deedee2034: Thanks.

**_snakpak: Yes it was drivers license. Sorry --;;_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Damn...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Upcoming Dance-Sasuke's Rage**

_BEEP _

BEEP

BEEP

"Argh…" She wondered how her alarm clock could still work after she smashed it. So she smashed it again. Again she did her morning routine. Got up, took a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed, ate breakfast, watch a little tv and left at 7:30 am. But when she walked out the door, she saw Sasuke parked in front of her house. It seemed like he was sleeping.

"Hey." He said with his eyes still closed.

"O-ohayo Sasuk-kun! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"It's 7:50. Class starts in 10 minutes." He explained opening one eye.

"NANI?" She exclaimed. Maybe she did do something to her clock. She made it 20 minutes slow.

"Need a ride?" He said coolly.

"Yes please!" She ran to his car and got in. He immediately started it and left. They arrived at 7:56 since there was hardly any traffic and people. They got out and everyone noticed that Sakura had actually ridden in THE Uchiha Sasuke's car. The girls were jealous and the guys were outraged.

"Hey Sasuke-kun? How can you afford such an expensive car?..." She asked. He just looked at her confused.

"Do you even know my family to think of it…no." She said thinking hard. He sighed. Then spoke out.

"My family name is Uchiha."

When he said this, Sakura's jaw dropped.

"That rich family that got rich after doing who knows what! AND the history of the most powerful ninja clan years ago?"

"Hn."

"I need a straight answer…"

"Yes."

Again her jaw dropped. _'Oh yeah! When Raiku yelled UCHIHA at Sasuke. I'm so stupid!'_

"I see now. Hehe. I'm an idiot." She smiled.

"…" He said nothing. _'No…you're so... perfect. In mostly every way. You're nothing like the girls in my fanclub.'

* * *

_

_IN SCHOOL_

Kakashi actually got there earlier.

"I guess miracles do happen!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Quiet Naruto." Kakashi ordered. "Ohayo class! I suppose you all know of the upcoming dance in 2 weeks. It's a couples dance so if you are not with someone, of the opposite gender, then you cannot enter."

All the girls were thinking of asking Sasuke and he was waiting for it to happen. He never went to dances. He usually had better things to do at home. Well, at least better than dancing with idiotic girls.

"Hmmm…." Sakura was thinking. Sasuke stared at her and wondered what she was thinking. _'I wish she would ask me to go…hey…what am I saying? Calm down Uchiha. She isn't worth it…I don't want any girls in my life! And yet…she's so beautiful, so elegant…but it'd be wrong to make her a part of my life. It's too hard.'_

He sighed and then a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Hn."

"Do you already have a date for the dance?" she asked smiling brightly.

"Uh…well actually, no. I never go to dances." He replied folding his hands in front of him. He knew what was coming, and he was ready for it.

"SASUKE-KUN! GO WITH ME TO THE DANCE!" A fangirl screamed across the room.

"NO ME!"

"PLEASE SASUKE-KUN TAKE ME!"

More and more girls tried to get his attention, but he simply threw paper wads at them. They opened the wad only to find a big:

NO!

Written on it. That didn't stop them. They got out of their seats, jumped desk to desk and pushed Sakura aside.

"Oi!" Sakura yelled at the girl who pushed her. She had blond hair in a ponytail and a very nice body with perfect curves.

"What the hell are you gonna do about it!" She yelled back.

"OI! INO! AND ALL OF YOU GIRLS! GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT!" Kakashi ordered throwing chalk erasers.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed getting all white and chalky. When all the girls were back to their seats, for the first time, they weren't glaring at Sakura, but rather at Kakashi for throwing chalk board erasers maniacally at them. Sakura looked down and saw Sasuke UNDER his desk. Not out of fear, but out of rage and annoyance. His brows were twitching, his teeth and fists were clenched tightly. His knuckles were turning white.

"U-um…Sas-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said rather frightened.

"NO! I WON'T GO TO THE DANCE WITH YOU OR ANYONE ELSE! YOU FREAKING GIRLS ARE ANNOYING!" He shouted at her, very irritated. He had fire in his eyes and it looked like his head was going to erupt like a volcanoe. _'Oh crap! What have I done!'_ He could see the look on Sakura's face. It was frightened…and sad at the same time. She wasn't going to ask him to go to the dance with her, but rather going to ask him if he was okay.

"G-gomen…" She said with a depressing look on her face. She could feel tears trying to come out, but she managed to keep back some. Tears still came flowing out. She really didn't like being yelled at.

"Oi! Sasuke! Are you done yet!" kakashi asked impatiently.

"Hn." He said calmly getting up in his seat again. Everyone was quite frightened at what Sasuke said. The guys were outraged. They started whispering.

"HOW COULD THAT COLD HEARTED BASTARD?"

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

"SHE STILL GOT A NICE ASS!"

Sasuke's brow twitched again. And he looked over to Sakura who was still crying. _'Wh-what have I done. I need to tell her I'm sorry. But how should I do it?' _He kept asking himself. Then he decided he would ask Naruto later.

* * *

_AFTER CLASS_

Sakura didn't bother to say bye to Sasuke. She was too lost in her thoughts. She went to the lunch room and didn't bother to get any lunch, so she sat down alone at a table. Her friends came up to her, Tenten, Naruto and Hinata, and they looked very worried.

"Oi, Sakura, daijobu desu ka?" Tenten asked worried.

"Iie…(No.)" she replied not even looking at her.

"Come one. We'll take you home." Naruto offered. Hinata was silent. She didn't know what to say.

"A-arigato." She then saw Sasuke walking towards her table and she immediately looked away. Sasuke stole a glance at her then looked at Naruto.

"Oi. Naruto, I need to talk to you."

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

AN: yeah this chapter kinda sucks. I've been having some brain blocks lately.

**Zuan: So Shikamaru, I finished chapter 8, and that's where you'll be recognized.  
Shikamaru: That's so far...  
Zuan: I know...  
Gaara: ...  
Sasuke: Grr...SAKURA LET GO OF ME!  
Sakura: What are you going to talk about with Naruto!  
Sasuke: Find out next chapter. So let go of me!  
Gaara: Review...  
Shikamaru: Please...**

Sabaku No Zuan


	5. I Just Wanted To Say I'm Sorry

Yo. Back from my boredness --;; Anywayz, here's da next chapter. I'll reply to my reviews BTW, Someone plz explain what OOC or Oc is and AU.

**InuyashaObsessed101: Thanks very much! Here's my next update.  
SasukeFanGirl: Thanks very much! You'll find out here! Enjoy.  
Lexy499: Thanks very much! I appreciate it!  
Kawaii-Hisui: Dont worry your review was the longest, so dont kill anyone...PLZ. Thanks very much for the long comments! Lol.  
SakuraChild: Thanks! You'll find out here!  
AkiraOuka: Okay Ill post on xanga tomorrow. Thanks!  
MayukoChan: Thanks! ima big fan too!  
Sasusakufanatic: Lol. Yeah he does since he's fit. Lol.**

Thanks very much! I got all positive feed back which means you'll be getting updates sooner!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own the plots and stuff._**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**I Just Want To Say I'm Sorry…**

"Oi. Naruto, I need to talk to you." He said coldly.

"SASUKE-BASTARD! NO WAY!" He yelled back at his face.

"Please…" Naruto was shocked at this. It wasn't every day you hear THE Uchiha Sasuke say please. It must be important. Maybe…something concerning Sakura…

"Hmph! Fine…" Naruto replied.

'_H-he l-looks c-ute. B-but I sh-should be c-concerned a-about Sakura-ch-chan.' _Hinata thought to her self. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the sleeve and dragged him outside the lunch room. He continue dragging him outside and eventually they were behind the schools empty gym room.

"HEY! OW! LET GO!" Naruto ordered. Sasuke did so. "So what do you want to know?" Naruto said with a scowl on his face.

"It's about Sakura." Sasuke blushed a little, then resumed his normal face. "I yelled out of line. I need a way to tell her…" he paused. He couldn't say it. He could never really say 'sorry' or 'please'.

"You wanna say sorry?" Naruto finished with a puzzled look.

"Yeah…" he blushed a little again.

"Wait, why are you asking me?"

"You know…you…Hianta?" Sasuke said grinning. Naruto's face blushed .

"W-what the hell! What about Hinata and I!" He asked burning up.

"Hinata and **I**. Hehe." He emphasized I. "But anyway, I need to tell Sakura I'm……………….s-sorry."

"Hmmmm….About that incident in class?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well, if I was in your position, I would write her a letter and maybe get her a small gift." He finished rubbing his chin.

"A letter! That's the crappiest idea I ev—" he was cut off.

"Either that or telling it straight to her face." He grinned. This made Sasuke think. He just walked away leaving Naruto alone.

"Grrr…the nerve of that bastard…" he then smirked. "Maybe I should tell the others. This could make for some good blackmail. I won't tell Sakura though." He then ran off to the others and told them what Uchiha Sasuke was up to.

* * *

_SASUKE'S MANSION_

"Damn it!" he threw another wad of paper in the trash. "Why is writing a freaking letter so freaking hard?" he yelled frustrated. There was a knock on his door.

"Sasuke? What's going on?" It was his brother Itachi.

"Go away." Sasuke replied coldly. Itachi came in anyway.

"Tell me, what's wrong. My room is across the house and I can hear you perfectly."

"I'm just frustrated."

"About what?"

"None of your business."

"It is my business now since you got me interested." Itachi smirked. Sasuke hated it when he won. Made him feel like hitting him.

"I'm trying to write a letter. Happy now!" Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Haha! That's it? What's the letter about?"

"GO AWAY!" he picked up his notebook and chucked it at him. Of course being Itachi, he easily dodged it and smirked.

"Come on! Brother to brother!" Itachi said. Sasuke couldn't win. He knew if he didn't tell him, he wouldn't leave.

"I'm trying to write a letter…" he paused.

"Yes?" Itachi was dying to find out.

"…of…"

"OUT WITH IT SASUKE!"

"APOLOGY!"

"Ohoho. My cold hearted brother wants to say sorry. Can I ask to who?"

"No."

"Hehe. But let me give you some advice." He lifted his two fingers and poked Sasuke in the forehead. "You gotta put some feeling into it! Try to say something that would make them happy!" He gave out a small smile. Sasuke was irritated. He hated it when Itachi poked him in the head. He tried to punch him, but Itachi was too fast and he left the room.

'_Feeling my ass!' _he thought. He sat down at his desk. _'…wait…that's it! But…damn it! This will probably ruin my reputation!' _he did it anyway. He wrote something that would for surely make Sakura happy. After he finished the letter he went out and bought a small gift just like Naruto said, and drove to Sakura's house.

* * *

_SAKURA'S HOUSE_

Sakura was sitting on her bed. Crying. **(AN: Of course. XP )** She didn't know why she felt like this. She wasn't in love with Sasuke…was she? Sasuke arrived at her house. He didn't want her to see him, so he parked his car out of view from her apartment. He dropped the gift, rang the doorbell and ran down the stairs as fast he could so he could hide. It was about 4:00 pm. Sakura had to go to work in an hour.

When she heard the doorbell, she went to the door slowly. She didn't want someone to see her though. She was a mess. Her eyes were puffy, her hair was a mess and she was slouching. Sasuke probably didn't have to run, because Sakura really did care about how she looked. She brushed her hair, and washed her face as fast as she could. She finally arrived at her door. No one was there. She looked around and stepped forward, only to feel something under her feet. It was an envelope, and what looked like a small, blue box with a red ribbon around it. _'It better not be one of those perverts asking me to the dance…but how the hell do they know where I live!' _

"Who?" She said to herself. She picked it up and looked at the envelope. It looked very elegant. The name "Sakura" was printed in gold and the design had the design like it was soaked in coffee, but was still straight and smooth.

"Wow." She stared at it and opened it carefully, and carefully unfolded the paper inside of it. She gasped as she read it to herself.

_Sakura,_

_I'm sorry for my outburst. I didn't mean it. I was frustrated. I want you to know I'm _

_sorry. This really isn't my normal self, but I feel guilty. I've thought about this A LOT, _

_and came to a solution. Sakura, would you go to the dance with me?_

_Sincerely,_

_Sasuke_

_PS: I also bought you a small gift. If you accept my offer, please wear it to school _

_tomorrow._

Sakura was surprised. People always said was Sasuke was cold hearted and emotionless, but she was starting to see another side of him. She put the letter back in the envelope and stared at the blue box. She untied the ribbon and opened it. Inside, was a beautiful, gold necklace. The chain carried a small gold plate that read the words "Gomen" (It means 'Sorry') She stared in awe. She loved it. But what she didn't know was Sasuke was watching her. He was great at spying.

"It's beautiful!" She smiled, and took it out. She immediately put it around her neck and locked it. "Of course I'll go…" she whispered to herself. Sasuke saw this and gave a satisfying smirk. He walked away to his car, still smirking, and actually happy that she accepted.

"Maybe it won't be so bad, with Sakura there." He said to himself as he drove away.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Yeah I'm not very good with the romance stuff. Lol. Oh yeah. Sasuke's family is alive since it takes place in the future. Sakura's parents aren't though.

**Zuan: Hey Shika! I'm going to add you as a part of the group in chapter 10!  
Shikamaru: ...Its so frikking far!  
Zuan: So?  
Sasuke: SAKURA GO AWAY!  
Sakura: THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOO SWEET SASUKE!  
Gaara: ...  
Shikamaru: You should really learn to socialize better Gaara.  
Sakura: PLZ REVIEW SO I CAN FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!  
Sasuke: LET GO!**

Sabaku No Zuan


	6. You Have An Admirer: The Plan

Wow. I'm really happy with the reviews I got! Heh.

**SasukeFangirl: Thank you so much! That means a lot!  
xImperfectlyX: Thank you so much!  
InuyashaObsessed101: Yeah they all kinda OOC. Its put into my perspective Thanks!  
Mochi 3ingGirl: Thanks for explaining! I won't get confused now. Lol. And yeah, I update kinda fast. ;;  
mayukochan: Thank you for explaining! I understand it now! Thanks!  
sakurachild: Lol. Yup Thanks very much!  
Mimiru-sama: I'm guessing your someone from xanga? Heh. No one else but people on xanga call me Zuan unless they read my profile. Thanks very much!  
daydreamer53221: You'll find out soon! Heh. Thanks!  
wazup: Lol. Short and simple  
TheShadowAlchemist: Thanks very much! I'm working hard. heh. Thanks and I'll read your fic soon! Promise.  
angelicdevil656: Thanks! here's da update!  
Kawaii-Hisui: Lol. Funny Thanks very much!**

_Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto...but if I did, Sasuke and Sakura will be together. Lol.

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

**You Have An Admirer-The Plan**

Sakura arrived at school very early, wearing the necklace of course. Instead of leaving at 7:30 am, she arrived at 7:30 am. After she smashed her alarm clock the second time, it made it 30 minutes slow. She would normally wake up at 6:00 am, and do her routine, but she woke up at 5:30 am and left at 7:00.

**(AN: Don't worry. I got confused too.)**

"Wonder why the school seems so empty. It's only Thursday." She said to herself.

"Hey." A voice came out. She didn't know someone else was there. She hoped it wasn't Raiku or any more of those perverted boys. She turned around to see Sasuke standing a few feet behind her. "What are you doing here so early?" He asked with a puzzled look.

"Early? What time is it?"

"7:15." He said crossing his arms.

"Nani?" she exclaimed loudly. "My alarm clock! I really need a new one. No wonder I was seemingly more tired this morning." She slouched and accidentally rested her head on his chest. She noticed this and immediately pulled away. Sasuke just smirked and looked at her neck. He noticed the necklace dangling around her slender neck.

"I suppose you're my date for the dance." He said still smirking.

"Huh?" then she remembered the necklace and the sweet apology letter he wrote her. "Oh yeah." She gave out a small smile, and walked a little closer to him, blushing. "I-I'll go with you t-to the dance…" she stuttered a little.

"Arigato." He embraced her and pulled her towards him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and Sakura enjoyed every minute of it. His warm chest and light heart beat was soothing. His steady breathing like a soft song. She loved it. They were the only ones there and that made it better. No girls to give her death glares and no guys wooing her. Little did they know that Kakashi was watching everything. He just giggled lightly and walked away.

Sasuke didn't want this moment to end. But unfortunately, it couldn't last forever. They broke apart and stared at each other. Bright emerald eyes and dark onyx orbs.

They were interrupted when the bell rang. It was 7:45. Wow, time sure does fly when you're lost in romance. People started arriving and entering their classes. Sasuke and Sakura tried not to look conspicuous, so they silently walked to their class.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Tenten greeted them. Hinata and Naruto were standing beside one another. Hinata lightly blushing and Naruto had a huge smile on his face.

"Ohayo Tenten! Naruto! Hinata!" She greeted back smiling. The three of them noticed Sasuke and Sakura walking TOGETHER.

"Ano…Sakura-chan…I thought you were mad at Sasuke-bastard." Naruto said puzzled. Sasuke and Sakura blushed a little and told them the story.

"WOW! Sasuke-bastard I didn't know you had a heart!" Naruto exclaimed smirking.

"Shut up dobe."

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?" Naruto screamed fuming with anger.

"H-hey. P-please d-don't f-fight." Hinata said quietly. Naruto immediately stopped yelling and just glared at Sasuke.

"You're lucky Sasuke. If Hinata didn't stop me, you would've been dead." Hinata blushed at what Naruto said. Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever. We need to get to class."

They all walked to class and took their seats. Class was pretty much the same. Kakashi would ask a question, flip the page and ask another question. He was lost on the road of life, that's why he was late. A typical day. They all sat together at lunch. Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Hinata and Naruto. It kept Sasuke's fan girls away.

"Oi! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said with a mouth full of noodles.

"Hn."

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked swalloing her noodles. Everyone was just listening.

"Hn."

"…" Sasuke knew what she wanted…a straight answer.

"Okay. What?"

"Can you ask Neji if he likes anyone? Like if there is someone that cathes his eye?" When she said this everyone, including Sasuke, almost spit out their ramen.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tenten yelled. The whole lunch room could hear her, including Neji. She blushed and sat back down.

"What? You made a promise remember?" She smiled and held up her pinky. Tenten blushed madly at this.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeeee Sasuke-kun!" Sakura begged with puppy eyes.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Please!"

"No."

'_This isn't working. Time for plan B. But I'm scared.'_

"Fine then. If you won't, I'll just go find a boyfriend who will do what I ask. Maybe someone like Raiku." Everyone was shocked to hear this since they all knew what Raiku did to her last time.

"Fine." Sasuke said coldly.

"Okay then."

"…"

Sakura got up and started walking towards Raiku. They thought she was joking, but she was serious!

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled out. Sakura kept walking and stopped in front of Raiku.

"Come back for more?" he licked his lips, and smirked at her seductively.

"As a matter of fact—" she got cut off when someone pulled her away. It was Sasuke.

"You can't be serious…"

"Why not?"

"…"

"Look, let me just do what I need to do you help Tenten." She turned around to face Raiku but then was pulled away back to her table by Sasuke again.

"Fine. I'll do it. But just…don't go near him." He blushed when he said this.

"Good!" she gave a satisfying smile.

* * *

_THE HALLWAY_

Sasuke slowly walked up to Neji. He noticed this and just stared at him coldy. Sasuke didn't like the fact that he had to ask his rival a question that has to do with girls. When did he stoop so low? Losing to a girl.

"What do you want Uchiha?" he asked, rather annoyed.

"Shut up. I need to ask you a question."

"…"

"Do you like anyone?" He knew Sakura and the rest of them were watching him. So he had to ask.

"What the hell Uchiha. Are you gay?" Neji replied. Naruto chuckled. He wanted to burst out laughing. They all did. But they new they had to hold it in.

"Shut the hell up. Sakura asked me to tell you because you have an admirer."

"Heh. Who?" Neji chuckled. He already knew who it was.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you. But SHE wants to know if you like anyone?"

"…"

"I suppose that's a no."

"I never said it was a no."

"Then there is someone."

"Shut up."

Sasuke smirked. "Okay thanks for your time."

"Whatever."

They both walked away and Sasuke turned the corner to see his friends.

"He likes someone."

"Did you find out who?" Sakura asked.

"No."

"Damn!" Naruto cursed.

"W-wait…he's on th-the soccer team r-right?" Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah. What do you have in mind?" Tenten asked.

"N-nothing…" Hinata didn't want Tenten to know. She would explain the plan later to her friends.

* * *

_LATER_

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata all knew the plan. They all thought it was pretty good. Naruto complimented her and she blushed **(AN: Of course…)**.

They brought Tenten to Neji's soccer practice. No one really went because they'd usually rather eat lunch than watch practice. Tenten was stubborn so Naruto and Sasuke literally had to drag her.

"STOP! IT'S EMBARRASSING!" She screamed while being dragged.

"It's more embarrassing if you keep screaming like an idiot!" Naruto exclaimed.

They arrived and sat in the bleachers. Practice started 20 minutes ago so they were already scrimmaging. Tenten was too zoned out, that she didn't notice her friends leave. When practice was over, her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey."

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Bet you can't guess who it is! Lol. Just kidding. Find out next chapter!

**Zuan: it's really hard to add you Shika. But I'm working.  
Shikamaru: Yeah...  
Gaara: What are you doing with the crow bar Sasuke?  
Sasuke: I'm using it for THIS points to Sakura clinging to him  
Sakura: NOOOO! Stop!  
Zuan: Hey hey! Don't get so feisty Sasuke!  
Sasuke: Review plz...**

Sabaku No Zuan


	7. Will You Go To The Dance With Me?

This chapter is pretty short, and kinda wierd. Lol. I still haven't finished chapter 10, so the updates may be coming in, maybe 2 days apart. I'm working fast! ANd thanks to my reviewers:

**minoko-chan: Lol. Thanks for reading  
InuyashaObsessed101: Lol. Find out here!  
Ayumi-Aldaba: Heh. Maybe i'll read yours.  
lexy499: Thanks very much!  
Kotaru Inugawa: Yeah. I'll try to update ASAP. Thanks for reading!  
xImperfectlyX: Okay! Here ya go!  
Mochi 3ingGirl: Ha. Thanks I think you reviewed on a previous chapter. Thanks for the review!  
babykitty2270: You reviewed every chapter! Yay. lol.  
daydreamer53221: Woot! Find out here. heh  
Kawaii-Hisui: Whew. I'm glad. Lol. ;**

_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be putting more action, romance, suspense, drama, humor etc; But Kishimoto does a better job. Lol.

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

**Will You Go To The Dance With Me?**

"Hey."

Tenten looked up, only to be staring at pearly white eyes, just like Hinata's. It was Neji. She blushed like mad and tried to hide it.

"You do know you're alone…"

This snapped Tenten out of her trance. She looked behind her, and the seats were empty. _'What the hell! The nerve of them! Walking away like that!' _Neji just smirked at the priceless expression on her face.

"Heh. I thought you would've noticed." He smirked at her. Tenten couldn't believe that the second hottest guy in schoolwas actually talking to her!

"Heh. I guess I'm kind of careless." She rubbed the back of her head still blushing. They were alone and it was very quiet. She didn't know that her friends were watching her from a distance. She was too focused on Neji. He noticed they were watching though.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"U-uh…s-s-sure!" She was stuttering just as much as Hinata.

"Alright. Meet me at the front gate in 10 minutes. I need to get changed." He started to walk away, then stopped again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Why do you always stare at me when my back is turned?" He asked turning around. Tenten blushed furiously. She had forgot that Neji's vision was 360 degrees.

"N-no reason…" She couldn't tell him the truth. _'Damn it Tenten! Just say it!' 'No! It's too embarrassing! He could reject you!' _2 sides of her mind were arguing. Tenten yelled back. _'Shut up! You're not helping!'_ Neji knew that she was lying. He had also admired Tenten from a distance. There was just something about her that made him attracted. It wasn't looks. More like personality, ego and wits. She was smart too.

"Okay then." He walked away to the boys room and changed. 10 minutes later, he met Tenten at the front gate just like he said. He didn't have a car. He had a motorcycle. A white and black Kawasaki Ninja. **(AN: How convenient!) **So they had to sit very close…very close. Holding-on-to-each-other close. Neji handed her a half face helmet and he wore the full face one. Tenten held on and wrapped her arms around his waist. Neji smirked under his helmet, started his bike and drove off.

Sasuke and the others were waiting for them. He started his car and followed, with everyone in the car, keeping a safe distance. Neji knew they were following. Wow. He really is smart. It was just his 360 vision.

"Go straight and make a left at the next stop sign." Tenten instructed. He simply nodded and accelerated a little. After 2 minutes, they arrived at her house. It was a nice house. 2 stories, small backyard, big front yard.

Neji parked his bike in the front and rested his helmet on the seat. "Nice house."

"Oh. Uh…arigato." She replied smiling and blushing.

They slowly walked up to her porch and stood there in silence until Tenten broke it.

"Thanks for giving me a ride home." She blushed….again…

"No problem." Neji replied looking at her, deep in thought. Tenten noticed this and stared back. She was nervous, just staring into those pearly white eyes in awe. _'He's so hot!'_

Half of her wanted to embrace him and never let go, but she resisted that urge. Then, Neji said the ladt thing you would expect to hear from him.

"Um, Tenten…can I ask you something?" He was nervous. Tenten just nodded. "Do you…I mean…d-do you have a date for the dance?"

"Nani?" She was shocked at why he wanted to know. He just kept quiet waiting for an answer. Deep down inside, he was hoping she would say no. Tenten smiled and shook her head in disapproval.

"Oh."

"Why'd you want to know?"

"Well, it's just…I don't have a date…and I was wondering if…you would…you know…g-go with me…" he was blushing! Hyuuga Neji was actually blushing! Tenten's inner self was throwing a party! Tenten gave out a wide small and embraced Neji.

"YES! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES….!" She wouldn't stop. Neji was happy she accepted, but kind of embarrassed because he knew that bastard Uchiha and the rest of Tenten's friends were watching. He didn't know that THEY were dancing around like a bunch of idiots. Except for Sasuke of course.

"Um…okay then…" he was gasping for air. Tenten realized this, let go and gave out a deep crimson blush. Whew. "Arigato gozaimasu Tenten-chan." He smiled a little and pecked her on the cheek. Tenten's whole face was red. He smirked and walked back to his bike. Tenten waved good bye with a bright smile and went inside her house.

"UCHIHA!" Neji screamed after she went in her house. He thought Tenten wouldn't hear but she did, and she spied from her bedroom window. She noticed that all her friends were there, and it looked like they were having a fight with Neji.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE UCHIHA? STALKING ME LIKE A PERVERT! MAYBE YOUR ARE GAY!" Neji was outraged.

"What the hell did you say Hyuuga?" He replied pissed off. They looked like they were about to kill eachother, until Hinata and Sakura interrupted and pushed them away from each other. Hinata pushed her cousin and Sakura of course pushed Sasuke away.

"Whatever." Sasuke got his cool back and shoved his hands in his pockets, still very irritated.

"OI! No need to fight! How bout we just drop it alright?" Sakura interfered again.

"Hmph."

"Hmph."

All sweatdrop except for the 2 stubborn mules(Sasuke and Neji.).

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

This chapter is pretty short...oh well!

**Shikamaru: Yes! You finally added me in chap 10!  
Zuan: Yeah...  
Sasuke: Hmmm...  
Gaara: ...  
Sakura: ...mhmmm...  
Zuan: --;;;;**

Sabaku No Zuan


	8. The Dance and Feelings Revealed

This one is fairly longer. Heh Thanks to my reviewers:

**NarutosGirl52: Thanks very much  
Mochi 3ingGirl: Wow thanks so much!  
kagome1316: Oka okay here's your update  
Sakurachild: Thanks very much!  
krnXplaya202: Haha. Thanks very much Thank you!  
KatonKageNaruto: Yup Thanks for reviewing!  
LoneSakura: Thanks  
daydreamer53221: Lol. yeah it's hard to picture that huh? Lol. Thanks!  
minoko-chan: Lol. Im used to be called Sabaku-san, but Zuan-san's fine. Lol.  
veracytzwolves: Lol. ANy kind of review is fine.  
Keskio: Lol. gasp Thanks so much!  
mayukochan: Haha. You just like Sakura? Inner self? Haha. Thanks for reviewing!  
lexy499:Thanks very much!  
InuyashaObsessed101: Lol. Thanks!  
babykitty2270: Haha. Thanks!  
SakuraBlossom91: Thanks! Here's the update!  
Verity-Chan: Thanks Here's the update!  
littlewolfblossom: Thanks very much  
lunarangel: Lol. I think you explained the whole chapter. Lol.  
fortunecookie16: Thanks very much!  
TheShadowAlchemist: I promise to read your fic soon1 I've been busy trying to finish the chapters in my fic. ill read yours ASAP. Thanks for reviewing!**

_Disclaimer: Life didn't give me the fortunatey to own Naruto. I don't own it.  
Lots more fluff in this chapter _

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 8**

**2 Weeks Later-The Dance and the Feelings Revealed**

2 WEEKS LATER

It was the night of the dance. All of the friends had dates. Sasuke of course had Sakura, Neji had Tenten, and just a week ago, Naruto finally got the nerve to ask Hinata. It wasn't a formal dance. It was casual, so they didn't really worry about picking out what to wear. During the past 2 weeks, the guys became like brothers, beating on eachother from time to time. Usually Neji and Sasuke would team up on Naruto.

Neji and Sasuke got their fair share of fan girls trying to ask them to go to the dance. Sasuke found Ino to be the most annoying. She had 2 crushes and both of them didn't really feel fond of her, except maybe one. The other crush she had, Shikamaru, was a lazy genius. She always thought he was cute and everything, but never really paid any attention since she thinks Sasuke has to be hers. If she even paid the slightest bit of attention, she would notice that Shikamaru kind of admired her.

Anyways, back to the main group.

The boys would pick them up at Sakura's house at 7:30 pm. The clock currently read 6:25. They each took showers and put on something comfortable. Sakura wore a pink tank top with a loose black skirt going to just about her knees. She put on some make up which made her look like a sight for sore eyes.

Tenten wore a white, very thin shirt that didn't have any sleeves, but wrapped around her neck, and black long comfortable pants. She put on make up like Sakura while Hinata got dressed. Hinata wore a blue t-shirt under her 3 button sweater and tight pink bell bottoms.

All the girls wore comfortable sneakers since they would be dancing. When they were done, the clock read 7:15. So they took the time to watch a little TV and talk. Then at 7:29, the door bell rang. Sakura immediately got up and saw Sasuke, Neji and Naruto standing there. Naruto had a wide smile, Neji had a small visible smile and Sasuke had a smirk.

Naruto wore a plain orange t-shirt and light blue jeans, Neji had a white button up shirt with the 2 buttons at the top undone and baggy blue jeans, and Sasuke had a tight black shirt that had no sleeves, which revealed his muscular body, and wore dark blue baggy jeans.

Sakura and her friends stared in awe because of how hot their dates looked. They embraced their dates tightly and rode in Sasuke's car to the school.

The dance was very lively. Strobe lights, disco balls, hip hop, rap, slow songs etc;

Naruto dragged Hinata to the dance floor and started to dance to the song "I Like That" by Houston.

Neji and Tenten walked over to the dance floor and did a few moves. They were enjoying each others company.

"Wanna dance Sasuke-kun?" She had to yell a little since it was loud.

"No."

"Please! It's a dance! And last time I checked, dances are for dancing!" she dragged Sasuke to the dance floor right as the song ended. Then in came a slow song, "If Your Not The One" by Daniel Bedingfield. (Maybe it's a little TOO slow.) Sakura was about to leave because she knew Sasuke didn't like slow dances and being so close kind of made her nervous, but was stopped when Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Wait." He said looking up. He had passion in his eyes, and they weren't bluntly cold.

Sakura blushed and faced towards Sasuke. He embraced her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura decided to follow along and she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. They started dancing slowly. She looked over to Naruto and Hinata, and they were in the same position, but Hinata was resting her head on his chest. Neji and Tenten were doing it as well, but Tenten rested her head on his shoulders since she was a bit taller, but not taller than Neji.

Sasuke was staring at her passionately. She stared back into his dark onyx eyes and was caught in a daze. She rested the top of her head under his chin and he rested his chin on the top of her head. That moment seemed like it lasted forever until the song was over and in came another energetic song. The couples broke apart. Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Tenten kept dancing, while Sasuke and Sakura walked out on the balcony. It was empty since people were having too much fun and weren't really tired yet. They just wanted to be alone. Sakura rested her elbows on the balcony edge and stared at the huge, bright moon. Then from behind, Sasuke embraced her in a warm hug. Sakura didn't know that Sasuke had another side. So compassionate, and romantic.

"Arigato…Sasuke-kun." They were rocking back and forth slowly. (Actually, side to side.)

"Nani? What for?" Sasuke asked still embracing her from behind.

"For asking me here." She smiled and closed her eyes. Sasuke gave out a small smile. She brushed some of Sakura's hair away from her neck and whispered in her ear.

"Iie…arigato…for accepting." He said it so softly. She could feel his breath on her neck. It tickled her slightly. The moon shone so brightly on them. It was happening so fast. They arrived here 10 minutes ago and already, Sasuke was embracing her like a lover would. She was deep in thought when she felt Sasuke gently turn her towards him and planted a kiss on her lips. Sakura was shocked at his actions…and yet…so overjoyed. It was warm, full of feeling. It was a TRUE kiss.

She returned the kiss. Time stopped for them. The kiss was so full of meaning. It wasn't Sasuke, cold hearted and emotionless…it was Sasuke, full of love and passion.

The kiss broke off so they could breathe. Sakura still had her eyes closed. She opened them, only to see his face so close to hers, his eyes opened and staring directly at her.

"Sasuke-kun…" she wanted to touch his face, but they were so close, she couldn't move. And truthfully, she didn't want to.

"Sakura." He said her name so softly and embraced her tighter, but not too tight. Just enough so that she got the message that he didn't want to let go or separate. His heart was like a soft lullaby. Beating into her ear. Tonight was their night…just for them.

* * *

NARUTO AND HINATA

They were still dancing since Naruto was full of energy. But Hinata was getting kind of tired.

"N-naruto-kun…" Her voice was soft. When Naruto heard his name, he stopped and smiled at the timid Hyuuga.

"Wanna stop a while?" He rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

"H-hai…" She blushed. Naruto took her hand and led her off the dance floor. They sat at an empty table and decided to get some food because they didn't really eat anything before they came. They walked over to the table that had bundles of food. A little fat kid was helping himself to everything. Naruto recognized him as the guy who sat behind him in class who was always eating chips. He just sighed it off and went with Hinata to get some food.

Naruto had chosen a glass of punch, 2 half cut sandwiches, a little piece of cake, a huge piece of fudge brownie and a bread roll. Hinata had 2 half cut sandwiches, a cookie and a bread roll. She really didn't like eating a lot.

"Oi, Hinata-chan! Are you having fun?" Naruto asked stuffing the sandwiches in his face.

"H-hai…" She ate her sandwiches slowly. She actually wasn't really enjoying the dance. She was enjoying being with Naruto. Naruto noticed how sad she looked, so he decided to have a little alone time with Hinata.

"Hey! Let's go to the back room! It's quiet in there and we can talk." He gave out a foxy smile. Hinata blushed. Naruto ACTUALLY wanted to be alone with her.

After they ate, they threw their plates away and Naruto led her to the back room. It was very quiet. Hardly anyone went back there. It was pretty dark, with only a blue light, and it was very plain. There were just a couch and a few wooden chairs, plus a small table in the middle.

"Sit here next to me!" He grinned. She did so and blushed madly again.

"Haha! You're cute when you blush Hinata-chan!" he smirked. Hinata blushed like mad!

"N-n-n-n-naruto-kun!" She was stuttering more than ever. He moved his face closer to hers, still smirking.

"What's wrong? Might I ask why you're so nervous around me?"

"U-uh…" Hinata was lost for words.

"Heh. Come on. I'll admit first then Hinata. I really like you…well, actually, more than like! I think you're really cute!" Hinata couldn't stand it anymore. She almost fainted! But Naruto caught her and pulled her towards his chest. He embraced her tightly, refusing to let go.

"Na-N-Naruto-kun…" Naruto pulled away to hear what Hinata had to say.

"I-I-I-I…….. r-really like……… y-y-y-you t-too." Hinata couldn't believe what she said. She covered her mouth with her palm and then blushed…again. More than ever. Naruto smiled at this and pulled her face closer. His lips met hers. It was the best moment of Hinata's life. Her and Naruto…locking lips…kissing. She would treasure that moment forever. It felt so warm. She then felt Naruto wrapping his right arm around her torso and his left one caressing her face.

They both were kind of unbalanced, so they fell over. Hinata on top, Naruto on bottom.

They broke apart. Naruto chuckled a little staring up at Hinata who was just blushing. Her face was like a very bright tomato with white eyes. Naruto just stared for while. In a daze. He lifted his head to her ear and whispered the most romantic words she would ever hear.

"Aishiteru, Hinata-chan." At these words, Hinata froze. Did he really say that? Was this a dream?...No, this was real. This was the real thing.

Hinata was bursting with joy, but all she could do was cry. She cried tears of joy and fell into Naruto's chest.

"A-arigato N-n-naruto-kun." She stuttered between sobs. He held her in his arms, never letting go.

* * *

NEJI AND TENTEN

"Whew! I'm tired! Can we take a little break Neji-kun?" Tenten asked, wiping her forehead. He just nodded and followed her off the dance floor. But things didn't go that smoothly.

"Hey baby! Wanna do some, dirty dancing?" A guy asked Tenten, licking his lips and spanking her. Oh my goodness. Bad bad BAD idea…

"Back off!" Neji scowled at him. The guy just smirked. He was big. Kinda fat, and kinda muscular. He had a big chin and very very thin brown hair that stopped right under his ears. He wore a baggy green shirt and baggy jeans. Neji recognized him as Takato. Not someone you would want to pick a fight with, but Neji wanted to beat the crap out of him for touching Tenten like that.

"Back off puny! I'm only interested in the girl!" He said trying to push Neji aside, but Neji didn't budge. Neji may have been small, but he packed a punch. He was holding up his hand (His fighting position.). "Oh I see!" Takato said smirking. He put of his fists which obviously meant he accepted his challenge. Everyone was backing off and circling them. Tenten stayed behind Neji, hoping he wouldn't be beat. Most of the crowd were chanting "Fight!". Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto were both finished with their love session, so they came out and started cheering for Neji.

"You're in trouble puny!" Takato yelled charging at Neji, trying to punch him, but Neji was too fast. He easily dodged it and did his 89 years of death attack. Takato fell to the ground, grasping his stomach. Neji didn't hit any of his vital organs, nor did he hit him that hard, so he didn't cough blood. "Y-you're……..g-gonna……" Takato struggled to get up, but managed to do so. "Arrrrr……..YOU'RE GONNA GET IT PUNK!" Takato launched forward again.

"Fool." Neji was getting tired of this. He held out his hand. Once Takato's face got into reach, he grabbed it and slammed it into the ground. Takato's head was very small since he wasn't really what you would call an 'A' student. The back of Takato's face was bleeding slightly. It made a big dent in the ground.

"Hmph." The room was quiet. They never knew Neji packed such a wallop. "Hey, lets leave." Neji said coldly, glaring at those guys who were staring at him. The gang simply nodded and started walking with him. The crowd made way for them, because they didn't want to get beat like Takato. Takato was supposedly the strongest guy in the school, and no one never beat like Neji did. Tenten was quiet. She would wait for Neji to talk. Instead of talking, Neji grabbed her hand gently, which caused her to walk next to him. She simply smiled in her head and kept walking.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Haha. Thanks for reading everyone! I Managed to finish chapter 10 and am still working on 11. once Im finished with 11, i'll update

**Shikamaru: So...I'm just a character that's there only once?  
Zuan: Sorry...but yeah.  
Sasuke: Hmmm...  
Gaara: Hmmm...  
Sakura: Mhmmm...  
Zuan: --;; Can't you say anything else?  
Sasuke: Hn...  
Shikamaru: Eh...review plz...**

Sabaku No Zuan 


	9. Neji, Truth or Dare?

**Next chapter! Woot! Heh. I finally finished Chapter 11, and am working on Chap 12. I added some stuff XD Heh. Thanks to my reviewers! **

**babykitty2270: Yup Me too!  
daydreamer53221: Thanks very much! NaruHina fan eh? heh.  
InuyashaObsessed101: Yeah OOC is fun though. heh.  
NarutosGirl52: Lol. Here's your update! Aishiteru means: I love you  
animeforever24: Thanks very much  
Sakurachild: Lol. You'll see soon enough  
LoneSakura: Thanks. Here's the update.  
AkiraOuka: Thanks very much! yeah I like high school fics. heh.  
I-x3-Shikamaru: Thanks  
minoko-chan: Thanks very much Minoko-chan! Or Minoko-san. heh.  
SasukeFanGirl: Yeah it took me a while to think of a good way to put it. Heh. Thanks very much!  
MochiLuvinGirl: No i never want anyone to be sad I'm gonna continue until It's over! And then start another fic. Heh. Thanks!  
mayukochan: Oooooo. with Gaara eh? Heh. me too Or Shika. Either one (Hehehehehehe!) Thanks for reviewing! **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...Masashi Kishimoto does...lucky duck...

* * *

**_

**Chapter 9**

**Neji, Truth, or Dare?**

It was raining outside, so they rushed to Sasuke's car and drove off. They decided that they would go to Tenten's house since it was the closest, and spend the night there. Of course, Naruto hated silence, so he spoke up.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! Turn on the radio!"

"Whatever dobe." He pushed a button that said "BAND/RADIO" and a station turned on.

"Ugh! What is this crap!" Sasuke yelled. It was Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.

"Argh! Change it!" Neji yelled, covering his ears like he was dying just because of the sound. Naruto did the same.

"No we love this song!" The girls yelled. Sasuke ignored them and changed to a new station. He usually listened to rock or rap. Then in came a Linkin Park song, Faint.

"NO!" All the girls yelled. Before they knew it, everyone in the back seat were fighting over the radio, literally killing it. Sasuke couldn't focus on the driving, so he pulled over and actually yelled.

"STOP!" his voice could probably be heard from miles away. Everyone did as he instructed. "Okay! Let the radio rest! You almost killed it!"

"Then put on something worth listening!" Naruto yelled. Hinata was silent, being as shy as she was.

"No Linkin Park!" Tenten yelled.

"No Kelly Clarkson!" Neji yelled back.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Sakura spoke out.

"Hmph."

MINUTES LATER

"Woot! This is better!" The girls said.

"Yeah I guess so." Sasuke and Neji said quietly.

"I hate HIP HOP!" Naruto spoke up.

"Deal with it!" they all said except for Hinata.

The song wasCaught Up by Usher.

They finally arrived at Tenten's house and immediately ran inside. Her parents were away on business, so they had the house to their selves.

"Whew. That rain is crazy!" Sakura said, wiping her forehead.

"Y-yeah." Hinata agreed.

"Okay, before we do anything else, I'll show you guys where you can sleep. Some of you will have to share rooms, including me."

"What about clothes?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. We can't really wear these. We're soaked." Sasuke agreed.

"Erm…I can lend you some of my dad's. The girls can try mine." Tenten smiled.

"Okay the rooms…" Sakura was thinking of who should stay with who.

"Um…I think it'd be dangerous to put all the boys in the same room. It might be completely destroyed." Tenten rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly.

"…" Neji and Sasuke didn't say anything.

"The room will be destroyed? I'LL BE DESTROYED!" Naruto yelped.

"Fine. We'll pair up then." Neji suggested.

"You boys choose. I don't really care." Tenten sighed tiredly, flopping herself on the couch. Neji smirked.

"I'll go with Tenten." Neji said. Tenten shot up at this.

"N-nani?" She blushed.

"I'll go with Hinata-chan!" Naruto smirked. Hinata blushed.

"Then I'll go with Sakura." Sasuke said smirking. Sakura didn't blush. She's more confident around Sasuke now since what happened earlier that night…the kiss.

"Alright! It's settled!" Naruto grinned.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke ordered.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME SASUKE-BASTARD?"

"Now now! Let's not fight!" Tenten sweatdropped.

"Hey Tenten! Can I take a shower? I smell like rain!" Sakura said.

"Good idea. Everyone can take turns taking a shower since we have two. Boys take the downstairs and the girls take the upstairs. I'll get your clothes and then later we can hang out here." Tenten smiled.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. But we need our clothes first." Neji said.

"Right. I'll be right back." Tenten disappeared upstairs and came back down with bundles of clothes. "They might be a tad big, but at least they're warm." She threw a white shirt and shorts at Neji, a yellow shirt and pajama pants at Naruto, and a black shirt and sweats at Sasuke. "Girls can share clothes with me."

2 HOURS LATER

_9:37 pm _

Everyone was refreshed after their shower and into warm clothes. All of them fit fine, but the girls were still up stairs.

"God. Why does it take so long for girls to get ready?" Sasuke complained.

"Hmmm…" Naruto and Neji said at the same time. They were watching TV, impatiently might I add. Finally they heard foot steps come down the stairs. The guys turned away from what they were watching to look at them. Then…their jaws dropped at what they saw.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! THERE'S A SPIDER IN THE ROOM!" They were screaming. They only had their towels to cover their body, and it didn't look like it was holding that well. They pounced on the couch on top of the guys and they all fell to the floor in a big dog pile. Their towels…came off.

"GAH!" The guys yelped. Then they noticed that the girls were actually wearing clothes underneath the towels! That was a stupid joke!

"Hahahaha! Those looks are priceless!" Sakura exclaimed looking at their faces. Kind of like OO except they're more angry. The girls were cracking up and the buys were fuming.

"Oh come on! It was a joke!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Hinata exclaimed. First time she hasn't stuttered.

"Grrr…..hmph. Whatever." The guys said in Unison.

"Okay. Enough of this! Let's play a game!" Sakura smiled, a very wide smile.

"Alright. What game?" Neji smirked. The girls thought for a minute and said the same answer, at the same time, in the same tone of voice.

"Truth or dare!"

"Damn…" Sasuke and Neji said at the same time. Naruto was bouncing up and down.

"Okay here's a rule! If you don't do the dare if you say dare, then you have to give Naruto a kiss on the lips! Naruto, you have to give Sasuke a kiss on the lips if you don't do the dare!" Tenten explained.

They all gaped at what she said. Especially Naruto and Sasuke. It took a while for them to accept it, but they did eventually.

"Okay…um…Hinata you start!" Tenten said.

"O-okay. Um…S-Sasuke-kun. T-truth or d-dare?" She asked.

"Erm…dare." Sasuke didn't like going first.

"O-okay. I d-dare you t-to…act l-like a s-stripper!" Everyone gasped at what she said.

"Woohoo Hinata! High five!" Naruto held up his hand and she lightly tapped it.

"WHAT?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"You heard her Sasuke-kun, act like a stripper!" Sakura said over joyed.

"Grr….fine…" Sasuke got up and sighed. He started taking off his shirt and wove it in the air. He then aimed for his sweats and took them off still dancing around.

'_Thank god I'm wearing boxers.'_

"Okay! Stop before I puke!" Neji exclaimed, and gagging. Everyone laughed and Sasuke put his clothes back on, blushing.

"Go Sasuke-kun!" Tenten ordered.

"Hmph. Dobe, truth or dare?" He asked Naruto.

"Uh…Aw what the heck! Dare me!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke smirked.

"I dare you to give up ramen for a week!"

"GAH! GAG CHOKE" Naruto gagged. "NOOOOOO!"

"PLEASE DO IT!" Sasuke begged. He didn't want to be kissed.

"Hahaha! Choose!" Neji smirked. After a while of gagging and begging, Naruto finally decided that he could just sneak ramen when no one was looking. After all he lived alone. So he took the dare. He would eat ramen anyway, and he did not want to kiss Sasuke. No freakin way.

"Okay…um…Sakura! Truth or dare?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Truth."

"Okay. Um………..is it true that you have a crush on Rock Lee?" He asked. Sasuke gagged on his drink and Sakura was about to throw up, so she gagged too.

"NO! NO WAY WOULD I LIKE THAT GUY! HE'S WEIRD!" Everyone laughed, but not Sasuke. He was still coughing.

"Blech!" They all shouted at the same time and laughed.

"Okaaaay….um….Neji! Truth or Dare!" She asked.

"Dare." Neji crossed his arms, waiting for something to come his way.

"I dare you to kiss Tenten for a whole minute!"

Silence…Neji blushed and Tenten blushed MADLY.

"U-u-uh Sakura…" Tenten was still blushing.

"Fine." Neji said straight forward. Tenten looked at him, he looked back. "But you have to leave the room." Tenten couldn't believe it. He agreed! Half of her was saying OH YES! And the other half was saying OH NO!

"Okay!" Naruto shouted. They all left the room except Neji and Tenten. They stood up and came closer to each other.

"Start counting." Neji ordered.

"1—"

Closer…

"2—"

…closer…

"3!"

Their lips met. It felt so soft, so warm. Surprisingly, Neji was enjoying it, and Tenten was too. Both their eyes were closed. Time had seemed like it stopped. They were both lost in each others touch…in a daze.

"TIME!" Someone shouted, but they didn't separate. They were lost within each other. "I SAID TIME!" That snapped them out of it. They broke apart and looked at the person who said time. It was Sakura…with a video camera. Naruto walked up in front of the camera, acting like a reporter.

"See here we just saw the infamous Hyuuga Neji and the beautiful Tenten, lock lips together and didn't break apart, even when time was up. Which only points to the conclusion, that they rather enjoyed it…a lot!" They all snickered, including Sasuke. Neji and Tenten's brows were twitching. They tackled Naruto to the ground and started pummeling him. Sakura got it all on tape. After she had enough, she hid the camera and the tape so it wouldn't be destroyed.

Later, they decided to watch TV since the game was getting boring. They laughed, they drank sodas, burped, laughed some more and ate some salmon teriyaki that Tenten had made. She was a very good cook.

Sakura sat up from the couch and yawned.

"I'm gonna pack it in. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Oyasuminasai Sakura." They all said. She smiled and went up stairs to the room that Sasuke and her would stay in.

"Yeah maybe we should all go to bed now. It's 1:00 in the morning." Neji yawned. They all yawned. They went up to their bed rooms. They didn't instantly fall asleep except for Naruto and Hinata. They stayed up for a while and talked.

But what were they talking about…

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Yay! I think this chapter is pretty short too. heh. Tune in next time to find out what they're talking about!

**Shikamaru: Hmmm...I'll be in the chapter after the next eh?  
Zuan: Yeah. I made a mistake in numbering the chapters --;;  
Sasuke: Psh...loser.  
Zuan: Shut up. Or I'll get you dumped by Sakura in the next chapter.  
Sasuke: ...  
Gaara: Nice...  
Zuan: Thanks  
Sakura: Review please! Before I dump him!**

Sabaku No Zuan


	10. The Rooms

Hey! Sorry for a sorta late update. I don't like updating on weekends. Anyways, I got some great reviews! There are a lot so I won't list em. When I was editing and I accidentally pressed shift, all of the things I wrote got erased except for the story. Well, THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! Oh and by the way, there is no Naru/Hina in this chapter. Don't worry, they'll be doing something good next chapter >)

**_Disclaimer: Sigh...I wish Naruto was mine...

* * *

_**

**Chapter 10**

**In The Rooms**

"Hey Neji?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why'd you…kiss…me…?" Tenten blushed.

"Oh."

"Yeah…um…why?"

"I guess…eh…u-um…" Neji stuttered. He was stuttering just as much as Hinata. He looked away and Tenten swore she thought she saw a light blush on his face. She got this message. Tenten placed her hand on his cheek, and pulled his face towards hers. Again, for the second time, their lips met. Neji was shocked at her action. He didn't think that she felt the same way. Ever since he saw her, he thought that she was beautiful, and very kind. And for that, she earned Neji's respect and attention. He returned the kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart, due to a loud bump that happened in the room next to theirs. Neji scowled but then stared at Tenten, who was staring at him.

"I've always admired you Neji. For a long time. And I've always l-liked you I guess…" She blushed. It was hard for her to let it out straight, but she did it. She looked away, until she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She looked up to see Neji staring at her, with dreamy eyes. "N-neji-kun…"

"Shhhhh…." He led her to the bed and lied her down gently. Tenten eyes were still wide open. Neji has never acted so kind and caring before. He walked over to the dresser and undid his hair. It fell down and his bangs covered some of his forehead. He turned around and started to walk over to where Tenten was lying.

'_Uh oh…what's he doing?'_

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm going to bed." Neji smirked.

'_Gah! He read my mind!'_ but Neji didn't really READ minds. He could tell what they were thinking when he looked into their face.

"H-how'd—!" She was cut off when Neji shut off the lights and lied down next to Tenten. She could feel his back against hers, and his light breathing, was like a lullaby. She slowly drifted to sleep.

After a few hours, she woke up due to the thunder outside and was a little bit scared. She turned to the other side, since she was facing the window. When she did, her face almost met with Neji's. They were so close.

'_Good…he's asleep. I can turn to the other side and –' _She was cut off from her thoughts when felt those same strong arms wrap around her again, and pull her closer. Her face was resting on his chest. She could hear his heart beat. Slow and steady, where as hers was fast and out of control. She hoped that he wouldn't hear it.

After some time in that position, they drifted asleep, listening to each other's breathing.

* * *

SASUKE AND SAKURA'S ROOM: BEFORE NEJI AND TENTEN WENT TO SLEEP

Sakura sat lazily in a wooden chair. Sasuke sat straight in a bean bag. Maybe if they switched seats, it would look more right. The room was silent. All they could hear was the sound of rain on the roof, and the claps of thunder, echoing through the silent house.

"I'm bored…" Sakura moaned.

"Hn." Sasuke said not even looking at her.

"I'm not sleepy and I'm boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooored…" She moaned again.

"…" Sasuke said nothing.

"Can't we do something? You're no fun."

"Hn."

"Alright that's it!" Sakura got tired of Sasuke not saying any words. She launched forward at him, but missed as he snuck behind her and twisted her body so it was facing his. He locked her hands against the wall, witch caused a big bump. Sasuke just smirked.

"Don't try to approach me like that. You'll end up in a worse position than this." He smirked again. Sakura managed to push him to the ground, so that she that she was on top, locking his wrists down. Sasuke was impressed that she was able to do this, so he smirked again.

"Stop smirking! I'll wipe it off your face!" Sakura grinned. Sasuke kept smirking and put his left leg over her right and pushed her over to the left so he was on top again.

"You were saying?" He kept that same smirk on his face.

"Grrrr….." Sakura finally relaxed. "Fine. I give up." She said. Sasuke was still in the same position. "I said I give up! So let go of me!" She struggled again.

"I won't let go until I'm done." Sasuke got an evil grin on his face.

'_I'M GONNA GET RAPED!'_ She screamed in her head.

'**_DON'T LET HIM GIRL! SPIT IN HIS FACE!'_ **Inner Sakura ordered.

'_Where were you all this time!'_

'_**Hey, I needed a vacation because of all the stuff you do!'**_

'_Hmph.'_

"Heh." Sasuke smirked AGAIN. He leaned closer until their faces were only an inch apart. Sakura was blushing.

'_What's he doing?'_

'_**HIT HIM!'**_

'_I CAN'T! I'M PINNED DOWN BAKA!'_

'_**WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?'**_

'_JUST SHUT UP FOR A SEC!'_

"Hmmm…" Sasuke examined her face, then grinned. He leaned down further and placed a small, short peck on her lips. He got up from where he was and held out his hand, so he could help her up.

"Hey what was that for?" Sakura took his hand harshly and pulled up.

"I'm bored too." He said simply and straight out, and yawned. "Think I'll go to bed."

"Not until you tell me why you did that!" She touched her lips.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked.

"I deserve to know since I was the victim!"

"Hn."

"Grr….smart ass."

"Heh." He smirked. "Having an attitude brings out your fiery, wild side. I like that."

Sakura blushed.

"Sh-shut up." She looked away. Sasuke flopped on the queen size guest bed and stared at the ceiling. Sakura turned off the lights and flopped down on the bean bag.

"Why won't you come sleep here?" He asked.

"Ha! Sleeping next to you? I'd rather sleep next to Naruto!" She yelped. Sasuke just stared bluntly at her. "Okay maybe not Naruto, but you get the point!"

"Wouldn't you call this a relationship? We kissed twice." He grinned.

"Hmph…" she blushed again.

'_**Hell yeah! Go sleep next to him!'**_

'_Are you nuts!'_

'_**No! I'm smitten!'**_

'_Grrr…not you too!' _

"Hey." This snapped Sakura out of her fight with her inner self. Seriously, she was giving outer Sakura head ache.

"What?"

"Come on. I don't bite."

"What happened to that I'm-too-cool-to-have-any-emotions-so-I-just-use-the-one-word-in-my-dictionary-as-an-excuse-for-a-word attitude?" She stopped to catch her breath because she said a lot.

"Heh. Come on. Just tonight." He was really pushing it. Sakura knew that he wouldn't give up. Maybe in the middle of the night she would find him on top of her showing that ridiculous, but cute, smirk and holding her down trying to rape her. No she couldn't exactly trust him, but there was no where else to sleep, so she gave in.

"Grr….fine." She got up on the bed next to Sasuke and turned around so her back was facing him.

"Oyasumenasai." Sakura said.

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"Whatever…baka…" She drifted to sleep fairly quickly because of all the yelling she did. Yelling can take the energy out of you.

"Heh." Sasuke smirked, and drifted to sleep as well.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Yeah i know it's kinda short. Thanks for reading everyone!

**Zuan: Well, I finally finished chapter 12.  
Shikamaru: As usual, I'm not there.  
Zuan:   
Gaara: At least you're in a chapter. I only get mentioned once.  
Sasuke: Heh. Unlucky you.  
Sakura: ...Don't be mean Sasuke-kun!  
Zuan: Whatever...  
Shikamaru: Review please...**

Sabaku No Zuan


	11. Mix Ice Cold Water With Very Grumpy Non

Okay. A lot of you were hoping for some Naru/Hina action in this chapter, but there is no romance. There's something else. Also, I finished chapter 14 and that's the major fluff chapter. You won't be disappointed, I promise! Thank you to all my reviewers. Sorry I'm just to lazy to answer to all of the reviews, so without further ado, here's the next chapter!

**_Disclaimer: Must I say it? It burns me deep inside! I...DON'T OWN NARUTO!_**

* * *

****

**Chapter 11**

**Mix Ice Cold Water, With Very Grumpy Non-morning People**

"Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Wake up!" Naruto was persuading her to get up. Hinata finally gave in to his annoyance and sat up.

"Wh-what Naruto-kun?"

"Want to play a prank?" Naruto grinned. Hinata blushed.

"I don't th-think we sh-should…"

"Oh come one! It'll be fun!" He yelped again. Hinata glanced at the clock. It read 6:37 am.

"O-okay. But after, we g-go to sleep."

"Alright!"

"Shhhh…."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Heheh." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. He took Hinata's hand and led her to the kitchen. "Hmm….No buckets. Do you think she has any buckets?"

"M-maybe plastic ones."

"Perfect!" He took out 2 plastic buckets and a metal one. He filled the metal one with ice and water and salt, since salt tends to cool it down even more, and filled the plastic ones with the hose water. Since it was morning, it was bound to be very cold. He opened the door slightly to Sasuke's and Sakura's room. They were asleep…about 3 feet apart, back to back. Sasuke has a smirk on his face, Sakura had a scowl.

"You'd think that'd be opposite." He whispered, just enough for Hinata to hear. She silently agreed. He placed one of the plastic buckets on top of the door and silently crept away with Hinata following. He did the same with Neji's room. After, he crept to the nearest bathroom that had a shower, and he placed the bucket inside on top of the door, since the door opened to the inside.

"Okay! All done! Now we just need them all to get out of bed at the same time…hmmm…."

"I-I have an idea…" Hinata muttered.

"Great! Tell me!"

Hinata whispered faintly, and a big wide grin grew on Naruto's face.

"Great idea!"

Hinata immediately plugged her ears as much as she could and Naruto took in a lot of air. Then, he let it all out, and added a word.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

All of them shot up and ran for the door at the same time, but when they did…

**SPLASH **

Ice cold water dumped on all of them.

"GAH! IT'S FREEZING! SHOWER!" Sakura exclaimed. They were all running for the shower, but when they opened the door…

**SPLASH**

An EVEN COLDER bucket of ice water, with salt, dumped on all of them. They burst threw the door and piled in the shower. Sasuke reached for the knob to turn the shower on. At first it was very cold since it took a while for it to warm, and they were fidgeting every where. Neji was on bottom, Tenten was kind of on top, and kind of next to him, followed by Sasuke on top of Neji on his back, and Sakura in the same position. The water finally got warm…warmer…warmer…WARMER…WAARRMMEERRR…..HOTT!

But it felt jut perfect for them. Then they realized what they were doing.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHO SCREAMED HELP?" Sasuke scowled. They all thought for a sec then veins busted everywhere on their faces.

"NAAAAAARRRRRUUUUUUUTTTTOOOOOOO!" They all yelled in unison, all with the most evil faces you could think of. Naruto came in with a video camera and taped everything. Them in the tub, running to the bathroom, EVERYTHING. Hinata was innocently walking past the hall, half of her wanted to burst out laughing and roll around everywhere, and half of her felt kind of guilty. Then she heard pummeling.

**BOOM**

**BANG**

**CRASH**

**THUMP**

**THUND**

**CLASH**

**BANG!**

Naruto walked out with bruises, scars, lumps, scratched, dents, sprains, black eyes, bloody nose…the list goes on! He still held on to the camera and then tossed it to Hinata. She caught it. He gave a thumbs up to her and collapsed on the floor. She had to drag him to their room so he wouldn't have to get anymore pummeling. She got the first aid and tended to his scratches and bruises. They were minor, but she knew that they literally wanted to kill him.

* * *

LATER

Everyone was dressed in their dry clothes and were all sitting on the couch, waiting for Naruto so they could finish the job. He finally walked out, bandaged up and his arm in a sling. They grinned when he walked in and Naruto gave them a I've-learned-my-lesson-so-please-don't-hurt-me-anymore! look. They decided yeah he had enough, and got ready to leave for their houses.

* * *

IN THE CAR

"So Hinata, were you a part of his whole scheme?" Hinata's cousin asked, curious.

"I-I….w-well…"

"No. It was all my idea! She didn't do anything so don't hurt her." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't even bother to wake her up, but when I came in all wounded, she helped me."

"Hn." Sasuke said. He didn't believe him, but he would just let it slide. He first dropped the dobe off, and then the Hyuuga's. They said their good byes and would see eachother at school tomorrow.

Sasuke walked Sakura to her door.

"Uh...arigato Sasuke-kun…for taking me to the dance."

"Hn." He said with no expression.

"…"

"Do itashimashite. (You're Welcome)" He said. She smiled and pecked him on the cheek. She unlocked her door and went in, but the door didn't close, because Sasuke's foot blocked it.

"Wait." He said. She turned around with a puzzled look and opened the door all the way. "Spring break is coming soon. After next week."

"Oh yeah! My birthday's that week!" She smiled.

"Oh. Well, I was thinking of bringing you and everyone to my beach side house. It's right there at the beach in a little private area."

"Really?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his head. "Would you like to come?"

"I'd love to Sasuke-kun!" She hugged him. Sasuke just stood there, with that Shikamaru look on his face. The 'troublesome' look.

"Okay then. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said, nudging her off and walking back to his car. Sakura smiled and entered her house.

* * *

NEXT DAY

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Be—_

Sakura pressed the snooze button on her brand new RCD Alarm clock. She was actually able to get a good nights sleep.

"Ah!" She was refreshed and ready for anything that was going to be thrown at her. She did her normal routine, and walked out at 7:30. She stopped to see a guy leaning against the wall. He had dark brown hair up in a ponytail, and both his ears were pierced. He had a weird look on his face, like he was annoyed.

"Hi." Sakura greeted. He looked at her and waved by bringing up his hand and moving it a little.

"You're not very social are you?" She asked.

"No."

"My name is Haruno Sakura." She smiled.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru."

"Can I ask who or what's annoying you?"

"A little bit of both. One, waking up in the morning is very troublesome." Sakura sweat dropped.

'_He must be lazy…'_

"And this girl won't stop annoying me. She keeps asking me out. I thought she liked that Uchiha dude." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and sat up.

"Who?" Before Shikamaru could answer who, they heard a loud, piercing shriek.

"Shikamaru lazy-ass!" A girl with blond hair up in a ponytail, curves in all the right places and a dazzling shade of blue in her eyes, ran up to them.

"Stop calling me that." Steam rose from his face and stress marks kept coming back.

"Okay then! Can I call you Shikamaru lazy genius?" She said putting her hands on her waist.

'_Genius!' _Sakura thought to herself.

"Whatever." He pointed towards Sakura. "This is Sakura."

"HARUNO Sakura." Sakura said.

"Oh! You're that girl I pushed down away from Sasuke a few weeks ago! I'm really sorry!" She apologized.

"Yeah…" She was confused. Isn't she mad that Sasuke didn't like her, and liked me?

"Yeah I've gotten over Sasuke. I've got my eyes on someone else." She turned her eyes towards Shikamaru. He was blushing. "And I have a new rival." Her smile was gone. "Temari-baka!" She screamed.

"I'm right here." A girl walked up to all of them. She had blond hair tied up in 2 ponytails and dark blue eyes. Her body was slender, and well built.

"This is getting troublesome." He whispered. The two girls were at each others throats, so they didn't notice Sakura and Shikamaru walk away to school.

"Seems like you have a fanclub." She said to Shikamaru. She saw a lot of girls looking at Shikamaru with wooing eyes.

"Yeah and just like Sasuke, I don't like any of them." He slumped down.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran up to both of them, with a big smile.

"Ohayo Naruto." She smiled back. "Where's Tenten, Hinata and Sasuke?" She asked looking around.

"Oh there in class already. I was looking for you." He smiled a big smile.

"This is Shikamaru."

"Yeah I know. The class genius!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks." He said almost mumbling.

"Come on! Let's go to class!" Naruto yelped. They both nodded and followed after him. People were throwing things at each other. Chalk board erasers, paper wads, paper airplanes, text books, scissors, glu—wait! SCISSORS? Scissors were flying straight towards Sakura when…

**BLOCK**

She wasn't hit. She opened her eyes to see Shikamaru standing lazily in front of her, twirling the scissors.

"How troublesome." Once he did that, people were staring in awe. The girls were wooing him more than ever.

"Arigato Shikamaru-san!" Sakura thanked him with a bright smile.

"Mhmm." He walked to his seat next to a plump, chubby kid with a bag of chips. She walked up to her seat next to Sasuke. He seemed like he was kind of jealous.

"Ne…Sasuke-kun? Something wrong?" She asked worried.

"Do you like him?" Sasuke asked. He had his hands folded on his desk, and he was staring straight at her.

"Well, he's a friendly guy. But I only like him as a friend." She smiled brightly again. Sasuke smirked and was relieved. She looked around and saw all of her friends sitting down, bored as hell. Class went on normal again. Same ol' same ol'. Sakura and Sasuke weren't paying attention, so they played rock, paper, scissors underneath the desk. Sasuke was winning. After that they played thumb war. Surprisingly, Sakura won that. Class ended and they all walked to the lunch room.

"What's lunch today?" Tenten asked all of her friends.

"Ah…I think it's chicken teriyaki." Naruto said.

"Oh." They all said at the same time. They were all walking together, and the other people in the school saw them as the most popular gang in the school. Not a bad gang, but a friend gang. They arrived in the cafeteria. Indeed it was chicken teriyaki.

"Mmmmmm….smells good!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Y-yeah." Hinata said.

"The lines kind of long though." Tenten complained. Then, all of there stomachs growled.

"Heh. Looks like we're waiting." Neji smirked. They walked up to the line and waited. After about 10 minutes, they got their food and sat at an empty table.

"Mmm…Tastes good!" Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke said his trademark word. He then noticed Raiku walking up to their table. He had a giant smirk on his face and he was staring straight at Sakura. Sasuke stood up and gave him an icy glare.

"What do you want Raiku? I ought to kick you out of this school for what you did to Sakura." He said coldly.

"Relax Uchiha. I'm only gonna ask your _girlfriend_ a question."

"Hurry up."

"Yeah are you free Saturday night?" He said, his smirk growing wider.

"What the hell?" Sasuke was outraged. He stood up from his chair and gave Raiku an icy glare.

"Relax. I was only kidding. I wanted to see how you would react." He gave a triumphant smirk. "Looks like the ice around your cold heart is finally melting away."

"So what…?" Sasuke was getting furious.

'_Don't make another outburst…don't make another outburst…don't make another outburst…'_ Sasuke was saying that over and over in his head.

"I just needed to see if it was true. But hey, if Sakura wants a good time, she could always come to my house." He triumphantly smirked again and through her his number. It wasn't caught by Sakura, but by Sasuke. He snatched it out of the air and clenched his fist tightly. Then, he swung his fist at Raiku and socked him in the stomach. Raiku was gasping for air. "Damn…i-it…" He struggled to say those words. His friends were all staring at Raiku with eyes burning like fire, Sakura's the most furious. He walked away still holding his stomach.

"Damn that guy…" Sasuke cursed under his breath, still clenching his fist. He got back to sitting down and acted like nothing had happened.

"A-arigato Sasuke-kun." Sakura said smiling.

"Hn."

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Yeah it's pretty short. Hope you liked it!

**Shikamaru: it's about time...  
Zuan: Hmmm...maybe I'll add you in chapters after the others arrive back from Spring Break, and you'll be with Ino.  
Shikamaru: EH?  
Sasuke: chuckle  
Gaara: Smirk  
Sakura: Yay! I was saved by SHika! Hugs Shika  
Sasuke: Death glare  
Shikamaru: Review please before I die...**

Sabaku No Zuan


	12. PLEASE READ

**Hey all wassup! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I was on a lake trip. I didn't have time to tell you. But I've been thinking, and I think people should vote for what they want. Either ShikaxIno or ShikaxTem.**

**Please vote for what you want! And since I'm here, I'll just say thank you so much to my reviewers. Except one review I got from an anonymous person. You can dis my story, but please don't call me a bitch ( You don't even know me.**

**Hmm….what else shall I say? Well, I really need you to vote so I can continue the story! The first pairing to get to 10 votes will win. Alright? Thanks! Till next chapter!**

**Sabaku No Zuan**


	13. Arrival At The Beach House

Hey all! Sorry for such a delayed update. I've been busy with school since it just started. I'll still be able to update on weekends though so don't worry Um...I think I should continue the poll longer. Because I checked my reviews and I saw SHIKAINO SHIKAINO! And stuff like that. So, yeah...the poll will be up longer. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers!

_**Disclaimer: I've said this before and I'll keep saying it...I don't own Naruto.**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Arrival At The Beach House**

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Be—_

Sakura woke up. She could hardly sleep because today was the day that they would go to the beach house! And her birthday was in 3 days. Ahh…spring break is excellent. Her excitement conquered over tiredness.

"Yes!" She was charged up and ready for the day!

'_**Better get ready. Stop cheering to yourself and hurry up! Sasuke-kun will be over in 2 hours!'**_

'_Hey I know you're celebrating too!'_

'_**Celebrate while you're packing!'**_

'_Fine fine.'_

The clock read 7:00am. She had plenty of time. She got up and took a quick shower and blow dried her hair. She decided to wear her bikini under her clothes so she wouldn't have to change. She packed everything she needed for the beach:

Towels

Sun Screen

Tanning Oil

Umbrella

Extra clothes

Sun Glasses

And she decided to pack things for the beach house:

Extra pillow

Movies

CD's

Pajamas

Clothes for the whole week

Snacks for the road

Maybe some make up

Brush

She counted over her things again and she had everything she needed. The clock read 8:30 am. Thirty minutes to spare. She set down all of her things near the door and flopped down on the couch to watch TV.

After a while of watching TV, she glanced at the clock. It read 8:59 am. And then someone knocked on the door.

"Coming!" She got up quickly and looked into the eye whole. It was Sasuke. She opened the door and gave him a very big hug. "Ohayo Sasuke-kun!"

"Gah! Sa…ku…ra….I…can't…breath!" He was being suffocated but her tight embrace. She let go and smiled. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt with the Uchiha Fan on the left sleeve, and white shorts with tennis shoes. His sunglasses rested on top of his head. "Whew." He sighed. "Are you ready?"

"Hai!" She picked up both of her bags and stepped outside. Sasuke took one of them so she could lock her door. Sasuke put her things in the trunk. He had his things there as well. His car was cool! It has three rows of seats and it was a top-less convertible SUV, so they had plenty of space for their luggage.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun, how did you remove the top?"

"With a saw." He smirked. Sakura sweat dropped. She knew it wasn't true. He had it custom made.

"Eh…Let's go pick up the others." She smiled. He nodded and they both went into the car…ahem…SUV convertible. They picked up Tenten, Neji, Naruto and Hinata at the Hyuuga's house, and left for the beach. Tenten and Neji sat in the very back, and Naruto and Hinata sat in the second row. It would be about a 3-4 hour drive to Iwaki(Iwaki is a city in Japan right along the coast.).

"It's going to be a long drive, so get yourselves comfortable." Neji said. They all nodded and shifted a little in there seats. Then they heard someone's stomach grumbling. They all looked at Sakura.

"G-gomen! I didn't have breakfast!" She sweat dropped. She took out a pastry from her bag called Taiyaki(A Japanese pastry that's usually shaped like a fish.).

She started chowing down. She offered some to everyone else and they all took one. Sakura made the Taiyaki herself the night before. It was delicious. After they finished, Sasuke turned on the radio to listen to some music. Fortunately, the girls didn't make a fuss when they listened to Linkin Park. They actually started to like it.

When they were driving, lots of teenagers and even some adults were envious of them. 3 hot guys and 3 hot girls, in a SUV convertible, having the time of their lives.

They stopped listening to Linkin Park so the could talk about various things.

"How was everything before I arrived?" Sakura asked, curious.

"Boring as hell! We're glad you came Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelped.

"Yeah. Everything was pretty dull. I never had the courage to walk up to Neji, and my only friends were Naruto and Hinata." Tenten stated, resting her head on Neji's shoulder. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"Boring here too." Neji said coolly.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"I guess t-the same as T-Tenten-chan." Hinata stuttered. She didn't stutter as much as before because she felt comfortable around her friends.

"Oh." Sakura was actually surprised, and then she flashed a big smile, "I'm glad I came too! Although I miss some of my friends at my old school."

"Who were they?"

"Let's see, there was Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, the siblings, and my favorite teacher Kurenai-sensei. There were some other people too. Miriko, Kaoru and Yumi."

"Can you still talk to them?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, but over the phone only. They live far away in Hiroshima."

"That's so far!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Duh dobe." Sasuke made a turn on the road and smirked.

"STOP CALLING ME DOBE BASTARD!"

"Stop calling me bastard dobe!"

"Hey hey! Stop!" Neji ordered. "Any more of that and I'll get a migraine."

"Hmph!" Naruto folded his arms and pouted like a stubborn child. Hinata didn't like the yelling either, so she leaned on Naruto's shoulder and buried her face in his chest. They had space since in Japan, if you sit in the back seat, you don't have to wear seatbelts. Only people in the front seat have to. Naruto hugged her and rested his head on hers. They were all pretty tired. It's already been 2 hours. Naruto was sleeping, as well as Hinata. Tenten and Neji were almost there, and Sakura was getting tired as well.

"Yaaaaawwwwn." Tenten let out a big yawn and collapsed on Neji's shoulder. He was resting his head on his hand lazily.

"She asleep?" Sakura asked.

"Mhmm…" Neji replied coolly.

"God. You 2 are 2 of a kind. One word in your dictionary." Sakura scoffed and lied her head on the side of the door. Sasuke smirked, and Sakura went to sleep.

2 HOURS LATER

They arrived at Sasuke's beach house. Neji was still awake, and Sakura woke up an hour ago. She got out and stretched her body, and took in a big whiff of the ocean. It was so refreshing. Sakura looked around and saw the beach house. Her mouth dropped open.

"Sasuke-kun! That's the beach house!" She exclaimed pointing at the elegant beach house. It was surrounded by a fairly tall metal fence, resting at least 20 feet away from the edge of the cliff. It was a wooden house with 3 stories. It was probably Sakura's apartment size…times 10! It was just a plain wood color, but it was huge!

"Yeah. So?" He replied getting the luggage out of the trunk.

"It's humongous!" She stared in awe.

"It's nothing really." He grinned, while carrying some of his and her luggage to the door. She followed. Neji was waking up everyone. When they all were awake, they gaped at the beach house. The same expression Sakura had. Neji was shocked as well, but the Hyuuga's were somewhat, since they were rich as well. Sasuke unlocked the door and Sakura picked up her things and walked in. She gaped, even more than she did when she first saw the size. It really was huge! It didn't really have chandeliers, or marble floors or any of that. It looked like a regular house. I mean, you can't really expect a summer home to be big and elegant like a mansion. But to Sakura, it was a mansion. They all walked inside, staring in awe because of how big it was.

"Tenten and Neji, your room is upstairs, third floor, down the left hall, third door on the right." Sasuke explained. They nodded and went upstairs to unpack their things. "Hinata and Naruto, your room is upstairs, third floor, down the left hall, second door on the left." He explained again.

"Alright! Let's go Hinata-chan!"

"Hai!" She replied happily. They ran upstairs carrying their luggage.

"Where will our room be Sasuke?" She asked smiling brightly. He grinned and led her upstairs to there room. Upstairs, third floor, down the right hall, the very last door on the right. When they walked in, it was beautiful. It was huge! It had a king sized bed, a plasma on the wall, a walk in bathroom and closet, plus a balcony looking over the cliff that the house sat on. She stared in awe and set her things down. She walked out on the balcony and stretched her arms out, staring at the big blue ocean. Sasuke stared at her.

'_Wow. She's so beautiful.'_ He thought to himself.

Her hair was blowing in the direction of the breeze. She turned around and saw Sasuke staring at her. She walked up to him and embraced him.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun." She whispered. He hugged her back and they stood there for a few minutes, until Naruto knocked on the door and called them.

"Oi! Sasuke-bastard! Sakura-chan! Come with us! We're going outside!" He exclaimed. Sasuke and Sakura broke apart.

"Okay Naruto! We'll be there in a minute!" Sakura replied. Sasuke walked to the bathroom and came out in his swim suit. It was just plain men's swim shorts, with the design of blue flames on the rim of the pant legs. He removed his shirt and flung a towel around his neck. Sakura smiled and followed him outside. Tenten and Hinata were setting up the chairs and umbrellas, and Neji and Naruto were setting up the food on the table, and the fire pit. They were also shirtless and wore their swim shorts. Neji wore plain wait shorts that had a blue stripe going down the right leg, and Naruto wore orange swim shorts with a swirl on the right pant leg. The girls all wore bikinis. Tenten wore a purple bikini decorated with golden flowers, Hinata wore a white bikini decorated with Japanese fans, and Sakura wore a pink bikini, decorated with white flowers. Sasuke helped them with the fire pit since it was fairly heavy. Sakura started cooking some food, since she could do it very well. After Sakura was done cooking, she set the food on heat pans so it would stay warm and decided to go out and relax with her friends. They set up their stuff on the sand, below the cliff. Sasuke had brought his surf board, and decided to go surf before it got to night time. Sakura, Tenten and Hinata were racing the remaining boys to the water. Neji won followed by Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and then Tenten since Neji pushed playfully. Once Tenten got up, she tackled Tenten into a wave.

"That's pay back Hyuuga!" She pointed at him and gave a triumphant smirk. Neji didn't rise after a few moments and she got pretty worried. She bent over and tried to get a closer look, and then she was pulled down by his strong hand. When they both came up from the water, Neji was carrying Tenten on his shoulders. ""Chicken fight!" Tenten announced. Naruto brought Hinata on his shoulders, and Sakura was the ref.

"Begin!" She announced. Both the teams came at each other and Hinata and Tenten were going at it.

"Cat fight!" Naruto smirked. They all laughed, even Neji OO Finally, after a while, Hinata managed to push Tenten off and she fell, as well as Neji.

"Winner…Naruto and Hinata!" Sakura rose Hinata's hand and Naruto dropped her in the water. He swam after her. Hinata rose to the surface and laughed her heart out, with Naruto.

"Haha!" Sakura laughed with them as well. Sasuke finally came back, holding his surfboard under his left arm.

"Back so soon?" Neji smirked.

"The waves are crappy." He smirked back. They all decided to go back up to there little set up and eat since they were pretty hungry. Sakura had cooked salmon teriyaki, with rice and vegetables, plus Miso Ramen for Naruto. He jumped with glee when he whiffed the familiar scent of his beloved ramen. Everything was excellently prepared and it all looked delicious. They all grabbed their share and Naruto grabbed his ramen.

"Mmmm! It's delicious Sakura-chan!" Tenten exclaimed with glee, when she took a bite of her fish.

"Yes it is!" Hinata exclaimed the same way. Sakura smiled and looked over towards the guys.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded in agreement and Neji did as well.

"Sheesh…Lost for words ne?" Sakura smirked and crossed her arms. Neji and Sasuke just looked at her and took another bite of their fish. They both thought it was delicious.

'_This woman's cooking is really good.'_ Sasuke was acting impressed in his mind, but his outer self didn't show anything. Everyone finished their food and Naruto finished his 12 bowls of ramen. Neji lit the fire pit and set up some chairs surrounding it. They all sat down and relaxed around the warmth of the flames. It was quite cold because it was near the ocean.

"Nice night." Sasuke broke the silence.

"Hm." Neji replied.

"Yeah. It's really peaceful. You're lucky Sasuke-kun." Tenten said.

"Yeah." Hinata replied.

"Yup." Naruto smiled. Sakura was silent. She got up and walked towards the water and sat down on the cool sand. You can't see stars if there's a lot of light around, and she wanted to see them. It looked like a milky way in the sky. The stars were scattered everywhere, and the moon stood out of all of them.

"It's so beautiful." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah?" A voice from behind her said. It was none other than Sasuke.

"Oh. Hey Sasuke-kun." She smiled and turned to look at the sky again.

"You'll get really cold if you stay out here like this." He said. He wrapped a blanket around her and sat down next to her.

'_Wow. He's so caring.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked. She looked at him and gaped. Sasuke never tried to start a conversation. He was staring at her eyes, which were staring back. Onyx met emerald. Back at the fire pit, they were all walking about the way Kakashi teaches and if he really should get paid for it. Anyways, back to Sasuke and Sakura. She was getting kind of tired. She yawned loudly and rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke smirked.

"Hey don't get tired yet. We're going to go watch a movie when we get inside." Sasuke said.

"Yeah okay." She replied. She got up and stretched her arms widely. He got up as well and they both walked back to the fire pit. Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Naruto were still talking about Kakashi's teaching.

"I mean, does he really have to bring that gross book to class?" Tenten asked them.

"Who knows. He's just a sick old man looking for porn or young entertainment." Neji said leaning back in his chair.

"That pervert has a sick mind!" Naruto threw his fist in the air.

"Also, why d-do you think h-he wears that m-mask?" Hinata said. They all fell silent and thought about that for a second.

"Good question Hinata-san." Neji said.

"I've never thought of that." Naruto rubbed his chin.

"When we get back we'll find out. Let's go inside. It's going to get really cold." Sasuke said coolly. He didn't feel cold, but he was concerned about Sakura.

"Alright! Movie time!" Naruto jumped up and threw his fist in the air again.

The girls were heading inside to take showers and get comfortable. The guys were putting away all the things. The fire pit, chairs, tables, etc;

Once they were done, they decided to take showers as well. Of course, the guys got done before the girls. Always, the girls had to look just right before showing themselves.

"They better not play that spider trick again." Neji said. Sasuke and Naruto agreed. To ensure they didn't, they hid behind the couch and sat there until they hear their footsteps come down.

"Where are they?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Tenten replied, looking around. Hinata was silent as usual. The guys thought I was safe, so they rose up, only to be squirted in the face with little water guns.

"Gah! Stop!" Naruto said covering his face.

"Sakura!" Sasuke let out, being drowned by water.

"Ten! –spits water- Ten!" Neji struggled for words. The girls finally stopped and laughed their hearts out. The guys were catching their breath and scowling at them.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto yelled out.

"What? We can't have any fun?" Sakura said smirking.

"Hahaha!" Hinata was laughing so loudly. Naruto gaped. He'd never seen this side of Hinata. So bright and energetic. He liked it.

"Ha! Okay now. Let's watch a movie!" Tenten said while catching her breath, and smiling. The guys were still mad, but decided it sake it off. So they dried their faces off and sat down on the couch.

"So what will it be? Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon, White Chicks, Love Hurts, Timid Girl or Hide and Seek?" Sakura asked them taking the movies out.

"Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon." Neji said bluntly.

"White Chicks!" Naruto jumped up.

"Hide and Seek." Sasuke said bluntly as well.

"Love Hurts!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Timid Girl." Hinata said very timidly.

Sakura sweatdropped.

"None of that romance junk." Neji said again.

"WHO MADE YOU BOSS?" Tenten and Neji started a glaring contest. Sakura sweatdropped again.

"Now now. We'll…uh…draw sticks." Sakura brought out some toothpicks and broke them into different sizes. "Whoever gets the biggest toothpick, wins, and gets to choose the movie." They all agreed. Sakura started from the left to Naruto, then Hinata, Neji, Tenten and then Sasuke last. Naruto drew one…it was probably the shortest. It was a stub.

"Damn it!" Naruto whined. Hinata drew a larger one, but still pretty long. Neji drew one, which was really long, except for a stub missing off the end and Tenten drew a half way cut toothpick. Sasuke's was last and he got the full toothpick, so he won.

"Damn." Neji muttered under his breath. Sasuke smirked and chose to watch Hide and Seek. Sakura put in the movie and they sat together in pairs. Tenten and Neji sat on the couch, Tenten leaning into his shoulder. Hinata and Naruto sat on the floor left of the couch and Sasuke and Sakura sat opposite. The girls were holding their knees close to their chest because they thought it was really scary. The guys were smirking, holding in mounds of laughter.

The Movie: "Where's Charlie?"  
She points to the closet. The woman walks towards it and opens it. Charlie jumped out at her and it caused her to fall out the window.

"AHH!" The girls screamed. They tried to lean into their guy protection, but fell over when they realized they weren't there.

"Guys?" Sakura called out. They all got up and walked cautiously around the pitch black room, only being lit by the TV's screen. Then suddenly…

_CRACKLE_

The TV went off. They yelped I fear and tried to turn on the light, but it wouldn't. The power was out. They went upstairs and decided to separate, but Tenten didn't like it.

"We shouldn't separate!" She whispered loudly.

"It's alright. The guys are trying to scare us. Don't worry. Lets just all check our rooms." Sakura whispered back.

"Y-yeah." Hinata replied. They went to their rooms and opened the doors carefully. The rooms were also pitch black and freezing because the balcony doors were opened. They stepped inside and covered theme selves with their arms. What were they up to?

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

End of chapter 12! Hope you enjoyed it

**Shikamaru: So...I will be in there in later chapters?  
Zuan: yes.  
Shikamaru: WOOT!  
Sasuke:...  
Gaara: Why are we here?  
Sakura: Because we want to!  
Sasuke: I don't want to...  
Zuan: Erm...  
SMACK!  
Zuan: Review please!**

Sabaku No Zuan


	14. There's Something In My Closet!

Hey wassup! I'm very happy with the reviews I got! I'm so glad I'm supported by a lot of people. Thanks so much to my reviewers! I'm working hard to get all these chapters up. Man...school sux! Even though my teachers rock, I hate the homework and all the pressure...ugh...anyways, here's the next chapter!

**_Disclaimer: I've said this before and I'll keep saying it...I don't own Naruto._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**There's Something in my Closet!**

What were those guys up to?

SAKURA AND SASUKE'S ROOM

Sakura cautiously walked in, afraid that a corpse might collapse on her, or Charlie from the movie they were watching, would jump out and kill her. She shuddered at the thought.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called out. She continued to walk in. She decided to close the balcony doors because it was really cold. She walked around the enormous room and searched everywhere. Under the bed, in the bathroom, around the entertainment center. All that was left was the…gulp…closet. She backed away from the closet and hit the night stand next to the bed. She turned around and saw a note, that looked like it was written with blood. She shuddered and freaked out when she saw what the note said…

HINATA AND NARUTO'S ROOM

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata was equally scared as Sakura. She wandered around the room and checked everywhere but the closet. She backed away from just like Sakura and hit the wall. She looked over, for anything she could use as defense. She suddenly felt something wet against the wall. She turned around and saw a message that looked like it was written in blood. And what the message said, almost made her faint.

TENTEN AND NEJI'S ROOM

Tenten was freaking out, whenever she heard even her own footstep, she would jump like when a girl saw a rat run by their feet. She searched around the room. She couldn't see anything until something caught her eye. Something was written on the window, in a red, thick substance. Just like blood. What the message said, made her scream just how Sakura and Hinata did with her:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed and ran down the stairs and almost hit each other. They didn't worry about falling. They wanted to get downstairs grab a mallet out of the kitchen, and guard each other for the sake of their lives. Suddenly, they heard laughing. It was funny laughter, not maniacal laughter. Then the power went back on and the guys came out of the hall closet, laughing their asses off. The closets connected to other closets with small sets of stairs and doors. They were laughing very hard, while the girls were fuming! Steaming! Turning crimson! Fire was literally coming out of their heads.

**BAM**

**BOOM**

**POW**

Minutes Later…

They all were in their rooms, getting ready to go to bed. Tenten, Neji, Naruto and Hinata were already asleep…they had lumps, bumps and bruises on them…and also smirks.

Sakura washed the message on the wall in Hinata and Naruto's wall, and the message on Neji and Tenten's window. Then she crumpled the note that read "He's coming for you…". Sasuke was still laughing and rubbing his injuries.

"These injuries are worth it." He said smirking.

"Hmph. Baka…" Sakura replied. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She got out and went to bed. Sasuke was sitting in a chair near the balcony, looking out at the sky.

'_Lots of things changed. I'm glad she came.' _He looked over to Sakura's sleeping figure. _'I hope this year will surely be one to remember.'_ He smiled and decided to go to bed. He covered himself with the blanket and turned his back at Sakura, who was doing the same. He drifted off to sleep…with a hint of a smile on his face.

MORNING

"Yawn!" Naruto let out a big yawn when the morning sun shone on him. Hinata was sleeping, her back towards him. "I shouldn't wake her." He smiled and got up and stretched out more. He looked towards the door, and there stood Sasuke, with a smirk on his face.

"Oi! What do you want Sasuke-bastard?" Naruto asked threateningly. Then, Sakura, Tenten and Neji came out from the side of the doors…with a big hose! "W-WAIT!" Naruto screeched defensively. Then suddenly…

SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

Naruto was hit with the hose, hard. The nose of the hose was set to Jet, so it hurt! "ST—spit water—OP!" he demanded, drowning under the force of the water. They did as he asked and laughed their hearts out.

"That's for splashing us with ice cold water that morning!" Sakura yelled in between laughs. Everyone was on the floor laughing. Apparently, they still haven't forgiven him for what he did that morning. He looked over to Hinata, who was sleeping like a baby. She was wearing ear plugs, maybe because of Naruto's snoring.

"DAMN YOU!" He lunged at them but Sasuke quickly shut the door and he smashed into it. "Damn…ow…it…." He slid down the door, leaving a big mark.

HOUR LATER

Everyone was getting situated. Taking showers, getting dressed. The girls wanted to go to the mall and do some shopping. It took a lot of puppy eyes and begging to get the guys to agree to go. Naruto had Hinata put a bandage around his nose. He was pouting when he let Hinata tend to it.

"Some friends…" Naruto mumbled. After a couple minutes, everyone was finally ready. They jumped into Sasuke's car, and headed to the mall. Once they arrived, the girls rushed to the door, while the guys acted stubborn and stuffed their hands in their pockets, walking like turtles. The girls literally had to drag them inside. Eventually, they gave up. The girls held hands with them. Hey, maybe it wasn't all bad.

"Let's go there!" Tenten pointed to a very lively, pink, girly store.

"No damn way!" Sasuke said, like he was afraid it would kill him. And it would…it would kill his pride.

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun!" She dragged him inside, and the other girls did the same. They were surrounded by bras, panties, pink things, women kimonos, make up, perfume etc;

"I'm gonna puke Hinata-chan! Please can we go?" Naruto asked, bugging his girlfriend.

"Wait! I-I like these!" Hinata pointed to a pink bra, and then a matching set of underwear.

"Sakura! This isn't right! Let's get out!" Sasuke yelled at her. It caught everyone's attention, but it wasn't quiet. People were whispering, gossiping. "Achoo! Shut the hell up!" Sasuke sneezed and yelled at the people talking about them. It was the guy's turn to drag them, and they went to a girls and guys store. The guys were looking at black shorts, dark jeans, hats, glasses, while the girls were obsessing over tight jeans that fit tight around there butt.

"You guys are so gloomy. Get something bright for once!" Tenten ordered putting her hands on her hips.

"Whatever!" Neji scoffed it off. They finally exited, each of the girls carrying a bag of jeans, shirts and the guys had bought maybe one or 2 things. Sasuke bought a black button shirt and black beanie. Neji bought a black hooded sweater and a white shirt. Finally, Naruto bought an orange shirt that says "RAMEN" on it, and an orange hat with a winking smilie face.

"Where to next?" Sakura asked joyously. The girls were skipping along, swinging their bags back and forth. The guys still had their hands stuffed in their pockets.

"Hn." Sasuke and Neji said in unison.

"Lets get tattoos!" Naruto yelped. They all just stared at him with confused looks.

"No way! You can get one, but count me out!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Fine I will!" Naruto ran into the tattoo place and sat down. His friends were waiting outside and Hinata was with him.

"Do you h-have to get one N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him.

"It's a surprise." He smiled at her. She blushed and looked away. "But I heard it hurts, and I'm kinda scared." He huddled up, his knees to his chest, with a childish I'm-scared face.

"Hey. Are you next?" A woman asked. Naruto looked up at her. She had spiked blond hair and 4 ear rings on each ear. Both her arms were covered with tattoos and even some on her neck. She had a lot of black mascara under her eyes. She wore a torn tank top and baggy shorts with ripped edges. He huddled tighter in fear.

"Y-yeah…" he trailed off. She motioned him to follow her in the back. Naruto hugged Hinata and followed. He told her what he wanted and where, so he took off his shirt, and lied down on the table. She brought out something that looked like a wood burner, but it had that stuff you use for tattooing. She put on sanitary gloves and wiped the area where she would do it with alcohol.

"Okay. Put this in your mouth." She ordered him, handing him a block of wood.

"Why!" Naruto yelped.

"If you feel a lot of pain, bite down HARD on it. Don't scream cause' you'll embarrass yourself." She smirked and put it in his mouth.

'_Oh shit. What I have I gotten myself into?…'_ Naruto was screaming in his head.

He finally felt the needle on his skin and…

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It started. He bit down hard on the block of wood, holding back his screeches and yelps. It felt like he was being carved with a knife. He tried to sustain all of his pain and tears inside of himself. It hurt like hell!

"GUUHH!" He let out a screech of pain. After a few hours, she finally finished. It looked perfect. It looked so real, and so perfect. He couldn't wait to show his friends.

"All done." She said. He didn't move. "Hey it doesn't hurt that bad. I know you're not dead." She said again, removing her gloves and throwing them away. He looked up like he was beaten 100 times with a nail bat.

"Speak…f-for your…s-self." He dropped his head again. She smirked and wiped up the little mess on his back and covered it with a big bandage.

"Take the bandage off in 3 days." She ordered. "No sooner or else it will get ruined." He helped him off the table. He was very wobbly and exhausted. Especially his mouth from biting down on that block of wood for so long. He nodded and put his shirt back on. When he got out, Hinata was sleeping peacefully and his friends were also sleeping, but in very awkward positions. First he woke Hinata.

"Naruto-kun! How did y-you do?" Hinata said worriedly. He smirked.

"Let's just say, never get a tattoo for yourself. It hurts like hell!" he yelped, then pointed to his upper back. "You'll see it in three days." He smiled. She nodded and he paid for it. After that they woke up their friends, which were anxious to see it, but he told them that they couldn't see it yet.

"Hey we've been here a long time. Let's go back to the Beach House." Neji said impatiently. They all agreed and exited the mall. The guys were stacked with most of the girl's stuff, and they couldn't see where they were going. The girls were only carrying their purses, and skipping to the car.

"Ah! Wasn't that fun?" Sakura asked joyfully.

"Guh…Sakura, Tenten, Hinata! We can't see where we're going!" Neji said to them. The girls giggled and took some of the luggage. The guys felt a bit better, but they still had a lot to carry. All of it barely fit in the trunk.

"That was r-really fun Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled at her. Sakura smiled back.

"Yeah! I feel refreshed and carefree!" Tenten stretched her arms in the air.

"I don't think I can lean my back on the seat." Naruto complained in pain.

"That's what you get dobe, for getting something useless and stupid." Sasuke said starting the car.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, IT'S SOMETHING SPECIAL TO ME!" Naruto yelled back. Sasuke shrugged it off and exited the parking lot. When they arrived at the house, Sakura was sleeping and they carried all the things in.

"Hey. Isn't tomorrow Sakura's birthday?" Neji asked.

"Oh yeah that's right! We should do something for her." Tenten said.

"Maybe a trip t-to the amusement p-park?" Hinata suggested. They all thought about that for a second.

"That's not such a bad idea!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"But what else should we do?" Neji asked.

"We should all at least get her presents." Naruto said.

"Can you all drive?" Sasuke asked.

"I can." The Hyuuga cousins said at the same time. Naruto and Tenten couldn't.

"Okay then. Neji you take Tenten out to buy something and then Naruto and Hinata." He ordered. They nodded, but Naruto was curious.

"Oi, Sasuke-bastard, what about you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just smirked and turned his back to them.

"Don't worry. I already have a gift." He said coolly, and walked up stairs. The rest of them were left dumbfounded and confused. Then Sakura walked in, rubbing her tired eyes.

"What's going on?" Sakura yawned. They all just scratched the back of their heads and made up an excuse.

"N-nothing Sakura-chan!" Hinata smiled. Sakura just gave a confused look and nodded, which meant she believed them. She walked up stairs to her room to get changed for the beach. When she walked in, Sasuke was there, lying lazily on the bed.

"Sasuke-kun?" She said.

"Hn." He replied, not moving.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm lying down."

"I can see that but why?"

"Because I want to."

"That's not really a reason…"

"Then what is it?"

"Humph…never mind." She knew she couldn't win in an argument contest with Uchiha Sasuke. She walked into the bathroom after getting her bathing suit and changed quickly. When she got out, Sasuke was still there, except now he had one eye open, obersving her body. "What are you looking at Uchiha?" Sakura yelped, as she covered herself with a towel. Sasuke just smirked.

"Nothing…" he said coolly.

'_Damn that's a fine body…'_ He said in his head. He got up and took off his shorts, which revealed his swim trunks. Sakura thought he was doing something perverted, but when she saw the swim suit, she sighed in relief and followed Sasuke outside to the beach. They wouldn't eat out here this time. Just relax. Neji was beating up Naruto and slapping his back where the bandage was. Naruto was screeching in pain. Tenten and Hinata were trying to stop Neji.

"AHHH! NEJI-TEME STOP!" Naruto rolled around in pain. Neji just smirked and tried to smack his back one more time, but was pulled away by Hinata and Tenten.

"Heh. That looks fun." Sasuke grinned evil like and helped Naruto up from the sand.

"Humph…thanks Sasuke-bastard…" Naruto grumbled.

"Don't thank me yet…" Sasuke grinned. Naruto looked at him and fear and then…

SMACK

Sasuke smacked his back extremely hard. Naruto literally flew forward and started to shed some tears(Not sad tears, painful tears.).

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto was rolling around in pain again. Neji and Sasuke were cracking up and the girls were beating up on them both. After their little "bonding" session, they just relaxed in the sun. Sasuke went surfing and Neji threw Tenten in the water. After they were done, it was 11:30 pm. When they got in, they all said good night to each other and went into their rooms. All of them took showers and freshened up for bed. All in all…it was a great day. It's Sakura's birthday tomorrow, and Sasuke has something special planned…

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

End of chapter 13. Woot!

**Shikamaru: I want to scare people too...  
Zuan: oh boy...  
Sasuke: Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh...  
Gaara: What the hell...mood change there...  
Sakura: What's thatlook!  
Zuan: oh boy...  
Shikamaru: Please review...**

Sabaku No Zuan


	15. Happy Birthday Sakura

Hey! Oh my god. It feels like I haven't updated in forever. Last weekend I didn't get a chance because so many things were popping up. i'm really sorry. Embrace yourselves for the major fluff chapter. Hope you enjoy! BTW, thanks to all my reviewers! I appreciate it!

**_Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**Happy Birthday Sakura**

"Yawn!" Naruto yawned widely. He looked over to his side, and Hinata wasn't there. He looked at the clock and it read 2:30 am. "Wonder where she is." Naruto said to himself. He walked to the balcony and looked over the ledge. The cool, ocean breeze flowing through his hair. The sun wasn't up yet, but the sky looked beautiful. Full of billions of stars. He looked down and saw a familiar shape sitting down on the cliff. It looked like a girl. "That must be Hinata." He said and left the room to go outside. Once he arrived outside, it indeed was Hinata. It looked like she was in a daze. She was staring up at the sky, her pearly white eyes matched the color of the glow of the stars. "Hinata-chan?" Hinata snapped out of her daze and turned to look behind her. There stood Naruto. They both stared at each other for a while until Hinata realized what she was doing. She looked away and blushed. Naruto sat next to her and glanced at her. "Couldn't sleep?"

"N-no. I could sleep. It's j-just, I thought I-it would be nice t-to watch the stars s-since it's so beautiful."

"You mean like you?" He smiled. Hinata looked at him and blushed a deep crimson. Good thing it was dark, because if it wasn't, her face would look like a ripe tomato.

"N-naruto-kun…" She whispered.

"Can I tell you something?" Naruto asked. Hinata couldn't believe her ears. Usually Naruto would be loud and obnoxious, but now, he's so mellow and calm. She felt so serene.

"Okay…" She replied, timidly.

"Remember at the dance, when I said aishiteru?" He asked. Hinata remembered and blushed.

"Y-yes…" was all that came out.

"You do know I meant it." He looked up at the stars. "But I need to ask you, if you feel the same way?" He then looked at her, seriousness in his voice, and in his eyes. She stared at his deep blue eyes and thought about it.

"I-I…u-um…" She stuttered. She started twiddling her fingers and looking down below the cliff. The waves crashing against the cliff in a soothing motion. Naruto just kept looking at her with the same look. "Y-y-yes…" She finally said. Naruto smiled big and embraced her gently. He rested her head on his shoulder, and kissed the top of her head.

"Arigato…Hinata-chan." He turned her face towards his and kissed her soft lips. Hinata wasn't ready for this to happen, but she relaxed after a while and returned the kiss. They fell sideways with Hinata on bottom and Naruto on top, still kissing. They finally broke apart for air and stared at each other for a while. The silence was soothing. And it was only them, so it made it much better. They got up and went inside, not saying a word, but with smiles on their faces. Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style when he noticed she was getting really wobbily and tired. Hinata smiled and cuddled in his chest. Naruto smiled as well, and when they arrived in their room, he gently placed her on the bed and himself as well next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and fell into a deep sleep.

MORNING: 6:32 AM

"Dobe, Hinata, wake up!" Sasuke whispered loudly, shaking them both. They both opened their eyes groggily and looked at Sasuke.

"Wha-what the hell Sasuke-bastard…" Naruto glanced at the clock, "…it's 6:30 in the morning.

"We have to go get presents for Sakura and get everything ready! Remember today's her birthday?" Sasuke whispered loudly again. When they heard "Sakura" and "birthday", they immediately jumped up and tried to get ready. After 10 minutes, they were finally ready and walked out to Sasuke's car. Neji and Tenten were already inside. Sakura was still sleeping, and knowing her, she'll probably sleep till noon. Sasuke wasn't going to go since he already has a present, or, ahem, presents.

"Be careful with my car Hyuuga. Or I'll seriously kill you." He threatened Neji. Neji just smirked and started the car. Naruto and Hinata sat in the back seat and Neji drove off. Once they were out of site, Sasuke went inside and watched TV, waiting for Sakura to wake up.

MALL

Yes they were at the mall again, since they didn't know where else to go. They walked into many shops and one by one, found great gifts for her. Tenten got her a white kimono with pink cherry blossoms, and a bright blue and yellow belt. Hinata bought her an MP3 player since she obviously liked music. Naruto bought her a baggy orange shirt with a bowl of ramen on the back. They all sweat dropped at what he picked out. And Neji, knowing nothing of what girls liked, bought her a simple gift certificate to that girly store they were dragged into the other day. He of course asked Tenten to get it for him so he wouldn't have to go in. After a while, Naruto decided to go back to the tattoo place to see if it was alright to take off the bandage. She looked at it.

"Not yet. Maybe tomorrow or the day after. As soon as it stops hurting." And with that he walked out. They went home when it was 12:45. Sakura had already woken up and got ready for her surprise. Sasuke made up the excuse that the others went to go see if Naruto could get his bandage off.

"Hey we're back!" Tenten called out. They hid their presents in the trunk of the car. Sasuke and Sakura were watching TV.

"Hey guys! Did you get your bandage off Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. Not time yet." He grinned.

"Well let's go." Sasuke got up and pulled a blindfold out of his pocket. He gently swished away the hair around Sakura's eyes and tied the blindfold tight, but not too tight, around her eyes.

"S-sasuke-kun?" She called to him.

"Come on, or we'll be late." He said. They all walked out, Sasuke was guiding Sakura to the car. Once they were all settled in, he started the car and left for the amusement park, which was Sakura's surprise. But Sasuke couldn't reveal his second or third gift until tonight. He had 3 gifts for her.

"Um…where are you taking me?" She asked. "Unless you're kidnapping me! AGH!" She shuffled around in her seat. Sasuke smirked and the rest of them sweat dropped.

"Relax. You didn't think we'd forget your birthday did you?" Tenten said.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Sakura said. They all sweat dropped again.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR OWN BIRTHDAY!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Relax. Let's just start a new topic." Neji said, leaning back.

"Um…….uh……" Naruto mumbled, acting like a dork.

"Never mind. Just turn on some music." Neji sighed, hitting Naruto in the back of the head. Hinata giggled.

"Hinata-chaaaaaan! You're supposed to be on my side!" Naruto complained. Hinata just giggled more.

"I'm her cousin. Remember? And if you ever hurt her, then I swear I'll personally come to you and slice open your throat." He threatened. Naruto cowered if fear.

"It's alright N-neji-kun." Hinata said, sweat dropping. After a long while of listening to music and mindless rambling, they finally arrived.

"Okay we're here." Sasuke said.

"Yes!" Tenten cheered. "Come on Sakura-chan!" She pulled Sakura out of the car. She could hear a lot of noises…and clattering…like…a roller coaster! Sasuke smirked and put his mouth next to her ear. She could feel his warm breath caressing her cheek. It tickled. Sakura blushed.

"Surprise." He whispered and her blindfold came off. She stared in awe. And smiled brightly.

"WOW! IT'S HUGE!" She yelped in excitement, and pulled all of her friends to the ticket booth. Sasuke gave out a satisfying smirk. And everyone smiled. Once they were inside, they decided to ride the roller coasters first. They got onto a coaster called the Tornado. They were all strapped in and the ride started.

"Wonder why it's called the tornado." Sasuke said sarcastically, grinning at Sakura who was sitting next to him. She was grasping onto the holster that went over her shoulders for dear life. They went up…up higher….higher….higher until they were at the top of the big drop the coaster did. Neji and Tenten were waving their hands in the air behind Sasuke and Sakura, and behind Neji and Tenten were Hinata and Naruto. Naruto was screaming like an idiot in fear and Hinata was very excited. They finally dropped down going at least 65-80 miles per hour. Sasuke and Neji were having the time of their life and the girls were screaming in fear, as well as Naruto. They went up and spun around like a tornado. After the nauseating spin, they went up higher and then dropped again. After a bunch of tornado spins and dropping, the ride finally ended. When they got off, they had to lean on each other's shoulders for balance. Tenten almost knocked Neji over because he was dizzy too. Naruto was too busy throwing up in the nearest trash can to feel dizzy. Well, he did feel nauseous because of the throwing up and the smell of the putrid trash can.

"CRAP! This is disgusting!" Naruto complained still throwing up. Everyone was laughing at him, while still acting like they were drunk, but were actually dizzy. After they recovered from their daze and Naruto got over his –ahem- barfing session, they went to a more…non twisty ride. They went into a ride that went over the whole park in little cars that held about 6-9 people. They all fit in one car just fine. When Sakura was looking over the edge, Sasuke playfully elbowed her so she would feel like she was going to fall off. She jumped back and landed on her butt.

"SASUKE BAKA!" She yelled at him, pointing a finger. Sasuke just chuckled and held out his hand. She lightly blushed and took it and he helped her up. Hinata was also looking over the edge, but more cautiously. She saw a ride that she would like to go on with Naruto later. It was the tunnel of love. She blushed at the thought of being with Naruto on that ride.

"Hey let's go on that ride after this one!" Tenten pointed to a Haunted House. The guys already knew what they would do to their "girlfriends". For right when Tenten said "haunted", they were starting to cook up a scheme to scare the wits out of the girls. When the ride ended, they went over to the Haunted house. One car could hold only 2 or 3 people. They split into their usual groups and one at a time, the carts started moving. Tenten and Neji's car was first, then Naruto and Hinata's, then Sasuke and Sakura's. When they went in, Tenten wanted to show that she wasn't afraid of anything in that haunted house. When the skeletons jumped out, she tried to keep her cool, but she jumped a little anyway. Neji just smirked and when something got to close to his face, he punched it in annoyance and broke it. Tenten sweat dropped at what he did. Then, she saw a person in the wall, that was made of wax, but it looked so real. The car suddenly stopped, and the person looked like it was walking towards her. Then she could make out some features on it. There was a big nail stabbing through the temples on his head, and fake blood was dripping down the side. He didn't have a right ear and his eyes were blood shot. The clothes were tattered and torn and covered with blood plus a bloody hand print. The thing lifted its ax up and attempted to chop her.

'_Oh my god I'm gonna die! Neji-kun! Help!' _She reached over to where Neji was supposed to be sitting, but he wasn't there.

"NEJI-KUN!" She cried. Then she felt something drop down on her shoulders and she screamed in fear, literally running out of the Haunted House, leaving the car behind. She forgot about the thing that was going to chop her in half. Once she saw the light of the outside, she jumped out and stopped to catch her breath. People were just staring at her and the people that were going inside were starting to have second thoughts. "What the hell was that!" She yelled. Then the car she was in came out and there sat Neji, his feet rested on top of the front of the car and he had his hands behind his head, plus his eyes were closed. It looked like he was sleeping! He calmly got off and walked over to Tenten with a wide smirk on his face. People were watching at what they were doing.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" He said sarcastically. Tenten was fuming. People in the crowd were whispering and laughing. The girls were drooling over Neji and glaring at Tenten.

"NEJI!" She screamed. She exploded but stopped when Neji kissed her. It was a quick peck on the lips, but it was enough to shut Tenten up. The girls were staring in envy. Then Tenten heard 2 familiar screams come from the ride. It was Sakura and Hinata and they both ran out just like Tenten. More people came around them and Naruto and Sasuke came out. More girls were drooling at the boys and glaring at the girls.

"SASUKE-BAKA!" Sakura yelled.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled. Naruto, Sasuke and Neji were laughing their heads off, and the crowd was laughing too. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were blushing madly. The guys stopped laughing but the crowd didn't. Naruto just chuckled a little and grabbed Hinata's hand and led her away. Some girls were going like "Aw man!" or "Damn it!".

Sasuke just let out a small smile and wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and followed Naruto and Hinata. Neji did the same. The girls were now slightly blushing because of what the guys were doing.

"Haha. Come on we were just having a little fun." Neji chuckled. The girls thought about it for a minute and then started giggling. The guys let out a smile and continued to walk with the girls.

"Where to next?" Hinata asked.

"Umm…How bout there!" Naruto pointed to a Tunnel of Love. The girls and even the guys, except Naruto, blushed.

"Uh…um…maybe later." Sasuke said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-yeah I agree." Sakura said. They all nodded and Naruto pouted. They decided to go onto a ride called the scrambler. It was 2 to a seat. The amusement park was not crowded at all. Maybe Iwaki's spring break had already passed or something. There was no line for waiting, so they just walked on. The ride started once they buckled in and it started spinning slowly.

"Aw man. Another spinning ride!" Naruto yelped. The ride got faster and faster until it reached 35 miles per hour. After about 5 minutes, the ride stopped and they got off. They weren't as dizzy as when they went on the roller coaster, but they were still dizzy. Naruto didn't throw up, but he was pretty close.

"I think that's enough dizzy rides for today." Sakura said.

"Yeah." The rest of them said in unison. It was about 5 o'clock, so they were going to go eat. Sasuke said they can't leave until 7, because he has something planned. It was getting pretty dark. They were planning to eat at a pizza restaurant. They ordered a large supreme combo pizza and sodas for all of them. After 20 minutes, their pizza arrived and they started chowing down. The pizza was done after 45 minutes.

"So, we have about an hour till 7. What do you want to do?" Tenten asked them, throwing away the paper plates.

"Let's go on that tunnel of love ride!" Sakura suggested, smiling. They all blushed.

"Um…okay." Hinata said. They all went to the ride. They only saw a few couples there, and so it didn't take long for them to get on. It could hold 3 people in one boat, and they usually would go girls then boys, but the boys wouldn't like that. So, they went in pairings. First Hinata and Naruto, then Neji and Tenten, then Sasuke and Sakura last again. When Hinata and Naruto went in, it was first dark, but then they could see pink lights dancing around the inside walls. It looked so beautiful. The water silently rushing and the lights dancing around. Hinata stared at the lights, but Naruto was staring at her. Hinata noticed and stared back at him, blushing. Naruto smiled and then put his arm around her shoulders. Hinata kept blushing. This reminded her of that night. The night at Tenten's house. The others thought they were asleep.

**Flashback**

"_Naruto-kun? A-are you still awake?" Hinata asked. _

"_Yeah. I can't sleep." He said, moving around. Hinata just looked away._

'_Maybe it's because I'm here. I'll go sleep somewhere else.' She thought and attempted to get up, but then, she felt something on her wrist. It was Naruto, holding on to her wrist. _

"_No. Don't go. If you do, I won't be able to sleep at all tonight." He said with gentleness in his voice. Hinata blushed, but he couldn't see it since it was dark. She nodded and lied down next to him. She closed her eyes, but opened them again when she felt Naruto's arm wrap around her waist, and pull her closer. _

"_N-Naruto-kun?" She said. He didn't listen and buried his face in her neck. It was comfortable for both of them. Hinata smiled and kept blushing. She fell asleep instantly after that._

**End Flashback**

Naruto still had his arm around her. Then he made a move. He buried his face in her neck again, but then kissed it. He kept doing that until he made it up to her lips and stayed there for a while. Hinata returned the kissed and cupped his face. Naruto pulled her closer. After a couple minutes, they finally broke apart when they heard that the end of the ride was coming, and sat straight in their spots, with normal expressions. Once the ride ended, they sat on the bench, waiting for the others.

NEJI AND TENTEN'S BOAT

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed. Neji didn't really like "pretty" things, so he ignored it. "Oh come on Neji!" She pleaded with puppy eyes.

"What?" He said closing his eyes.

"Isn't it romantic?" She sighed quietly. Neji slightly opened one of his eyes and peered over at her. The pink lights dancing around and revealing her beautiful face. But something was always bugging him. He wanted to see what she looked like without her buns.

"Hey." He said. Tenten looked over at him, waiting for what he had to say. "Can I see you, without your…buns?" He asked, pointing to her buns. Tenten blushed.

"I…um…I don't think…"

"What? Is there a problem?" He said softly. She blushed and just nodded, which meant that he could take the pins holding up her hair off. He reached over and took off one pin and the gentle brown hair fell. He observed how she looked and then took off the other pin. The rest of her hair fell. Her bangs fell over her face and some of her other hair fell on her back. He brushed some of her bangs away from her face so he could see it clearer. He gasped at what he saw. She was like a goddess, and angel. Her beauty could not be described in words. That was his opinion. He cupped her face in his hand and leaned forward. Silver eyes met deep brown. He leaned in further and before she knew it, their lips met. Tenten didn't really know what to do, so she what any other girl would've done…she returned the kiss. Neji was caressing her face and playing with her hair. They broke apart for air and looked at each other again. The end of the ride was nearing, so Tenten put her head back in buns and blushed. Neji sighed and closed his eyes again.

'_Oh my god…he kissed me! Hell yeah!' _She celebrated in her head. Neji chuckled. She forgot he was kind of a mind reader, and blushed. The end of the ride came and they saw Naruto and Hinata sitting at a bench. They got off and sat next to them, saying nothing. They were guessing that Naruto and Hinata didn't want to know that they were making out in the boat.

SASUKE AND SAKURA'S BOAT

"Wow…it's pretty!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke was snoring next to her. She sweat dropped and just observed the lights around her.

'_Maybe this is the right time.' _He said in his head. He opened his eyes. "Sakura."

Sakura looked over to him.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Se said softly.

"Here." He gave her a small silver box with a gold ribbon tied around it. She stared at it happily. He put it in her hands and she slowly untied the ribbon. Under the ribbon was a card. She took it out and read it.

_Sakura,_

_You've changed all of us since you came. And I'm glad you did. Happy birthday._

_Sincerely,_

_Sasuke_

She smiled and hugged him, then continued to open the present. She gently opened the top of the box and it revealed a shining object. A bracelet to be exact. It was gold all around and had sections that had a sort of pattern. Just like an Italian charm bracelet. In silver, there were words engraved in it. It said "Sakura" on it. She took it out of the box and examined it closely in awe. She saw that there were real diamonds on it, but only 2. Then when she looked on the inside of the bracelet, it had the Uchiha fan on it. The one she usually saw on Sasuke's clothes. She smiled and almost knocked Sasuke out of the boat when she hugged him.

"I looooooooooooooooove it!" She exclaimed. "Arigato Sasuke-kun!" She released him and tried it on. It fit just right and once it was on, she examined it more. She noticed a faint pattern of petals…sakura petals, that wrapped around the whole bracelet. Then the ride ended. They got out of the boat and walked over to the rest of their friends. The park clock read 6:45.

"Lets go." Sasuke led them to an empty field and sat down in the direction of the sunset. Sakura was playing with her bracelet. After fifteen minutes of waiting, it was time. They heard a sizzle, and then they saw a little bright dot fly in the air, and then…

BOOM!

Fireworks. They all stared in awe at the booming lights. It of course attracted other people to the field. Apparently, Sasuke had set up a special fireworks show for Sakura's birthday.

"Sasuke-kun! You did this?" She asked looking over at him. He was just staring at her face. The fireworks reflected her natural beauty and poise. "Sasuke…-kun?" She said his name. It was now time for his final present. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately on the lips. He didn't separate. Instead he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer. Sakura was too shocked to do anything. After a while, she got settled in and returned the kiss. Sasuke broke apart to catch his breath, but was caught in Sakura's kiss. The move was so sudden, and then finally, they broke apart. Neji, Tenten, Naruto and Hinata were just observing the fireworks, but it was pretty hard to ignore Sasuke and Sakura really going at it. Finally, to their friend's relief, they broke apart and stared at each other. Sasuke then leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

"Happy birthday…Sakura."

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Shikamaru: I'm bored...  
Zuan: Aren't we all?  
Sasuke: Mhmm...  
Sakura: Yup.  
Gaara: Hn...  
Zuan: Hey Shika can you do my homework?  
Shikamaru: ...Review please...**

Sabaku No Zuan


	16. Why?

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been when too busy with school to finish the chapter. After I finish updating this chapter, I'm going to start working on the nest chapter. I also forgot, I do not own any of the movies that they are watching in the story. They are real American movies. I also don't own Naruto. The polls are in and Shik/Ino won. Thanks for voting everyone and enjoy this next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**Why? **

It was the day after Sakura's birthday. The 4th day since they arrived at the beach house. She loved her presents and got more attached to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't really mind, but sometimes it got annoying. He didn't want to do anything he regretted, so he kept his cool. Neji and Tenten were always together, and so was Naruto. They were all gathered together watching TV after everyone woke up.

"Hey! My tattoo doesn't hurt anymore!" Naruto exclaimed, patting the bandage.

"Well, take off the bandage then!" Tenten said excitedly. Hinata helped him and slowly, and carefully, peeled off the bandage. It started revealing letters in a very neat cursive with white roses bordering it. H…I…N…A…T…A it spelled out. Hinata gasped when she saw this and everyone else smirked, Naruto's smirk the biggest. She kept staring at it, still shocked at what was imprinted in his skin. Tattoos were permanent, so she knew he could never take it off. Did that mean…he wanted to be with her always?

"N-n-naruto-k-kun?" Hinata said.

"Haha! I kind of knew you would react like that Hinata-chan!" He smiled and turned around, with a big grin on his face. "It's for you!"

Hinata just kept staring at him with her deep pearly white eyes, mouth hanging. Everyone else had left the room so they could have some alone time. "B-but…w-why?" She asked almost a whisper. Naruto just smirked and leaned forward. He whispered something in her ear.

"Because…what I say is true." He smirked. Hinata was confused at first, but then she remembered what he said to her. While they were sitting on the bench at the amusement park.

**Flashback**

"_I always mean what I say Hinata." Naruto said out of the blue. Hinata looked at him, wondering what he meant._

"_W-what?" She said._

"_When I say things…you know…like what I said to you at the dance. Remember?" He then looked at her. Hinata remembered that Naruto told her how he feels. He loves her. Hinata blushed and looked away from his gaze. _

"_Y-yes…" Hinata said timidly. _

"_I mean it." He smiled, and wrapped his arm around her._

**End Flashback**

Hinata blushed a deep crimson, and before she knew it, Naruto planted a soft kiss on her lips and smiled. Yeah, Naruto never takes back his words.

LATER

The girls wanted to go shopping AGAIN, since you know….they're girls. They went without the boys this time, so they could go in any stores they liked. The guys wanted to go somewhere else besides the mall, so they decided to find an arcade or something. Something guys liked.

"Wow! It feels so much better shopping without the guys! They're so stubborn!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Yeah!" Tenten and Hinata replied. The were skipping along, carrying 5 bags in each hand, smiling widely and thinking happy thoughts. Hinata was very, very happy. Since Naruto and her talked, she's been greatly happy. Even more than the first time. They walked out of the mall. They had to walk because Sasuke refused to loan the car to them. It was a really hot day and they decided to get some drinks. Luckily, there was a snack stand coming up in front of them. It looked like it was a part of this arcade building. Once they got their drinks, they kept walking, and Tenten noticed to familiar figures inside.

"Hey. Is that Neji and Naruto?" Tenten asked them both. Hinata looked over and Sakura did as well. They decided to walk in because they couldn't see Sasuke anywhere. When the guys noticed them coming, they greeted them with their usual hug routine. Well, except Sakura.

"If you're looking for Sasuke, he left a long time ago. He said he wasn't going to waste his money on useless games." Neji said to Sakura. Sakura just nodded and walked out of the arcade, waving good bye to her friends.

"I'll see you later!" She yelled at them and they replied with a nod and smile. She exited the arcade and just walked in the first direction her legs brought her to. She didn't know where she was going, so she just walked aimlessly around, hoping she wouldn't get lost. After an hour of walking no where she decided to stop and rest. She looked around her, still she couldn't find Sasuke. She looked at an alleyway where she could've swore she saw two figures kissing. It was dark so she really couldn't see. She decided to take a closer look and crossed the road carefully and cautiously. She peeked her eyes just around the corner, and then she could see it. Clear as day. The color from her face drained and her pupils became small and almost not visible. She couldn't say anything, except for one small word to escape her lips.

"S…Sas…Sasuke…"

EARLIER- WHEN SASUKE LEFT

"I'm not going to waste my money on useless games." Sasuke said bluntly, staring at Naruto who had lost again. Naruto was pouting and begging Sasuke for his 27th quarter. Sasuke just grunted and walked out, ignoring Neji's weird expression.

"Guy doesn't know how to have fun." Neji whispered, and went back to his game. Naruto kept pouting and started begging Neji for money.

SASUKE

'Dobes…wasting their money on useless games. Wonder what kind of shops they have here?' Sasuke thought. He looked around and saw many pachinko arenas. 'Pft. Useless games.' He kept walking around until he caught a glimpse at a store which sold antiques such as artifacts, clothing and jewelry. He went inside. It smelled like older people, and that's what he saw…older people. Except for a younger girl that caught his eye. She was about his age, blue hair and violet eyes, a few inches shorter than Sasuke. She had a slender figure and very girly features. She wore a tight, purple latex dress that went down to the midway of her thighs. Sasuke was surprised that all that makeup she was wearing didn't wear her down. The girl stole a glance of Sasuke as he walked to the back of the shop. Sasuke was quietly observing the antiques on the back wall, ignoring the heavy stare the blue haired girl was giving him.

"Excuse me sir. May I help you?" A polite man walked up behind Sasuke. Judging by the uniform, Sasuke could tell her worked here.

"Iie…I'm fine." Sasuke said bluntly and returned to observing the artifacts. He could hear footsteps coming up behind him, but decided to ignore it. He took a green Buddha stature off the shelf and examined it.

"That's the old Jade Buddha. Says to be one of the three Buddha statures that was displayed in the old Iwaki shrine."

Sasuke turned around and saw the blue haired girl, giving him a flirtatious look. Sasuke scoffed and turned back to his scouting. Once he checked out all of the shelves he decided to leave. Little did he know, the blue haired girl follow him out.

"Why the hell are you following me?" Sasuke asked coldly, stopping in his tracks.

"Heheh. You're quite keen." She stopped and revealed herself from an alleyway.

"Hn." He said not caring. She just gave another flirtatious look and dragged him into the alleyway. "What the hell are you doing!" He scowled at her, escaping her grasp.

"You're just too handsome to ignore." She started making a move. She leaned forward and forced a kiss on the prodigies lips. Sasuke didn't have time to react. He tried to push her away, but she wouldn't budge. Her long, manicured nails dug into him, refusing to part. Sasuke kept trying to push away, but his attempts were in vain. Then, a soft, delicate, fragile voice caught his attention. It was very familiar to him. He finally managed to land a blow in a tender area on the woman and he fell to the ground in pain. He quickly turned around, only to meet a pair of sad, jade orbs. It was Sakura. Sasuke's expression looked scared and worried. Sakura had seen it, clear as day, what happened. Except the part where the blue haired girl forced herself onto him. The blue haired girl got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh baby…come here sexy." She said seductively. Sasuke elbowed her in the stomach and she fell. He turned around to see Sakura again, but she was gone.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out to the pink haired girl. He quickly ran out of the alley and looked in all directions. He immediately caught a glimpse of pink hair, running farther away. No doubt it was Sakura. He quickly ran in her direction and followed her. She kept running and he kept following, pushing the crowd aside. He kept chasing her until she decided to stop in a small forest. She was on her knees, crying like a child who had just been hurt. Sasuke walked in front of her and kneeled down to her level. He slowly lifted her chin and wiped away her tears. She swapped his hand away and stared angrily into his eyes.

"Why S-Sasuke?..."

"…" Sasuke didn't speak. He couldn't.

"Answer me damn it!" Sakura screamed into his face.

"It wasn't what you thought." Sasuke said plainly, still staring into her jade orbs.

"Yeah right." She scoffed and got up. She violently slapped Sasuke across the face, leaving a mark. She walked away, with puffy eyes and a very angry look on her face. Sasuke just sat there, regretting lots of things and scolding himself in his mind. He felt no pain on his face…he felt all the pain in his chest…

LATER-AT THE BEACH HOUSE

Everyone was there, waiting for Sasuke to return. Sakura already came back and didn't even bother to say hi to them. She immediately ran up to her and Sasuke's room and slammed the door, causing it to shake the whole house. Sasuke arrived shortly after that.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked them. They all just pointed inside, still confused. Sasuke ran inside and ran up to their room. He stopped at the door, hesitating. He needed to explain what happened, but would she believe him? He knocked twice and entered.

"Go away…" Sakura ordered, crying on the bed.

"Sakura, you need to know the truth." Sasuke said, more serious than ever.

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Sakura shot up and gave him her meanest look.

"Just listen! It wasn't intentional! That woman forced herself on me!" Sasuke yelled back.

"If you didn't like me, you could've told me!" Sakura yelled.

"You're right…I don't like you…" Sasuke said calmly. More tears filled Sakura's eyes. "I don't like you Sakura…I love you."

NEJI, TENTEN, HINATA AND NARUTO

"This is weird." Naruto said. "First Sakura storms in and doesn't even acknowledge us, then Sasuke comes and looks for Sakura."

"Maybe they fought." Neji suggested.

"Hmm…Maybe…" Tenten said.

"Should we h-help Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"No. I have a feeling Uchiha can do it." Neji smirked.

SASUKE AND SAKURA

"W-what?" Sakura was too shocked to cry now. Sasuke…loved her?

"You heard me right. I don't like you Sakura, I love you." Sasuke finally relaxed his body. "It's hard for me to love anyone. I hardly get to see my parents, and my brother makes it impossible for me to love him. Simply put, I can't love. Well, I couldn't, but when you came, that changed everything. You were different than all the other girls. You were different from everyone else." Sasuke looked up and saw that Sakura was standing in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun…" She touched his face. She smiled.

"I'm…sorry." Sasuke apologized and pulled her into a tight hug. Sakura started crying into his chest.

"Baka…" Sakura said. Sasuke just smirked and pulled her in tighter. "Don't do that…again…please…" She pleaded.

"I promise."

LATER

Sasuke and Sakura walked down the stairs. Sakura was smiling, and Sasuke was close to smiling. Their friends were waiting for them downstairs on the couch. When they saw that Sakura was as cheery as ever and Sasuke was almost smiling, literally, big question marks popped up above their heads.

"Wait…huh?" Naruto was confused. "Sakura-chan! Just a few minutes ago, you were crying! And now you've got the biggest smile on your face!"

"And Uchiha…you've almost got a smile on your face…what happened?" Neji asked.

"I agree. What happened?" Tenten asked.

"Sakura-chan…are you a-alright?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine! Better than ever!" Sakura jumped into the air. Sasuke smirked.

"You guys have the weirdest way of expressing love…" Naruto said. They all just laughed and decided to push the whole Sakura crying thought aside.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Hmmm…maybe we should watch another movie." Naruto suggested.

"Okay. But Uchiha doesn't get to vote." Neji glared at Sasuke. Sasuke just shrugged and lied down lazily on the couch.

"Okay. We'll draw toothpicks again." Hinata suggested.

"I'm going to go to bed." Sakura said yawning. "Night."

"Wait." Sasuke lazily got up. "I'm going with you." Sasuke got up and followed Sakura upstairs.

"We should leave them alone." Tenten suggested with a smirk on her face. They all nodded and drew sticks. Naruto had won that time and he chose to watch White Chicks. Typical.

SASUKE AND SAKURA'S ROOM

"I thought you wanted to sleep." Sasuke said to Sakura, who was sitting on the balcony railing, carefully. He was sitting on a chair, watching her. The lights were off in their room because they didn't want anyone barging in.

"No. I just wanted to be alone for a while." She stared at the sky, then at the black sea. Waves crashing against the ocean side cliff, causing mist to dance in the light of the silver moon. She swished a strand of hair behind her ear. A bit of wind blew her a little off balance, and she leaned back. Sasuke caught her and pulled her towards him. She fell on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Sasuke was really warm, and he smelled good. They went inside the room and shut the balcony since it was very cold. He turned on a lamp and the furnace. The room had a small leather chair that could only seat on person, but Sasuke changed that. He sat down and sat Sakura between his legs. Sakura was blushing the whole time.

"Sakura…" he breathed in her scent, "…you smell good." He rested his head on her shoulder. Down stairs, they could hear laughter and warm feelings, but where they were, was even better. She relaxed her self and leaned her head back. Sasuke managed to maneuver his head and capture her lips. She wasn't surprised by this action, because it's what she wanted. She cupped his face in her hands, both taking in and savoring the moment.

DOWNSTAIRS

Naruto wiped a tear from his eye, his stomach sore from laughing so much. "Oh my god. That was a great movie!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah. I still can't believe you laughed on some of the parts Neji." Tenten smirked. Neji just turned back to his usual stoic expression.

"Whatever." Neji replied. Tenten playfully punched him in the arm and grinned.

"Well, I guess it's time to go to bed." Naruto said, standing up and stretching his arms wide. "'Night." He smiled, then he and Hinata went upstairs and shut their bedroom door. Neji and Tenten did the same.

The house was completely quiet as everyone drifted to sleep, as well as Sasuke and Sakura. They would probably leave tomorrow, since Sakura's birthday was over. They couldn't wait to arrive home, but Sasuke could wait. Especially if Ino was waiting there.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**What'd ya think?**

Shikamaru: I'll be in the next chapter?  
Zuan: Yes.  
Sasuke: Crap.  
Sakura: What's wrong?  
Sasuke: Ino's in the next chapter.  
Zuan: That's why we have Shika.  
Shikamaru: Erm...review please.

Sabaku No Zuan


	17. Home At Last

Hey surprise! I wanted to quit this story but I got urges to do so. It might take mea couple weeks to write one chapter since I'm busy. I'm also working on another story called Someday. Check it out if you like! Hope you enjoy this chapter! if there are some things I changed, forgive me, I can't really remember some stuff. There's some major fluff here, and there will be more in the next, but with a different couple. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...-cries-

* * *

Chapter 16

Home At Last

"YES! We're finally home!" Sakura jumped out of Sasuke's car and kissed the ground by her steps. Everyone sweat dropped and got out. They helped her get her stuff inside and drove off, after bidding her good bye. Sakura walked inside her apartment. Exactly how she left it. "Man I'm tired." She yawned and groggily walked into her room and falling on the bed, not bothering to change or anything. Her mind instantly shut down, and she slept soundly.

NEXT DAY

'_Goooood morning Tokyo! Today we have a beautiful sunshine, approximately 76 degrees, without a cloud in the sky! And—' _Sakura hit the snooze button on her alarm. It wasn't as annoying as her other one, so she didn't throw it against the wall. Just then, her cell phone rang. It almost fell off the nightstand but she caught it just in time and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sakura?"

Sakura recognized that deep, attractive voice.

"Hey Sasuke. What's up?" she smiled.

"Can I come over?"

"Sure. You're welcome here anytime."

"Okay. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay. You can walk right in because I might be in the shower."

"Sure."

"Kay. Love you."

"Love you too." And the line went dead. Sakura hung up and walked into the bathroom where she took a nice hot shower.

'_Love you too.'_

When he said that, she felt so…what's a word to describe it? Happy? No that word wasn't strong enough. She couldn't think of a word, so she soaped her body and hair and walked out of the shower. She put on her tight, dark jeans and a black, mid-bicep sleeve length shirt. Her hair was very messy, so she picked up her hairdryer and blew it dry, then brushed it. Her apartment door opened and closed, so she walked out of the bathroom and saw the very handsome Uchiha Sasuke grin at her. She smiled and walked up to him.

"You smell nice." He smirked. She wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Why thank you." She smiled seductively. He did the same and their lips locked. After a while, they broke apart.

"Hmm…" he licked his lips. "You're good at that."

She chuckled and rested her head on his chest. "Why'd you want to come over?" Well, it's the last day of spring break and I thought I might spend time with you." He scratched his head and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm taking you to breakfast, lunch and then I'll take you to a club. We'll meet everyone there."

"Cool! What's our first stop?"

"Breakfast at 'Sun Diner'." They separated and walked towards the door. Sakura grabbed her purse and walked out with Sasuke to his car. He opened the door for her and got into his seat on the drivers side. They drove off onto the busy street and arrived at the diner a few minutes later. They walked inside and sat in a corner booth, sitting next to each other. A few minutes later, a woman came up to take their orders. She saw Sasuke and immediately blushed, then put on a flirtatious smile.

"What can I get you?" she whipped her hip, trying to impress the Uchiha, but he ignored her.

"The number 6." He closed his menu and gave the waitress a glare that said 'Stop-looking-at-me-or-I'll-slap-you-across-the-face'. The waitress immediately retreated and looked at Sakura, scoffing.

"And you?" she said bluntly.

"I'll have the number 8." Sakura glared back at the waitress.

"Anything to drink?"

"Just water." Sakura said.

"Milk." Sasuke smirked, watching the girls glare daggers at each other. The waitress left and Sakura clenched her fist. Sasuke took hold of her hand, telling her to calm down.

"Why are you getting jealous?" Sasuke smirked again.

"I'm not! I just…I'm…Gah!" she didn't know what to say. Sasuke grinned and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"It's not like I'd leave you." He whispered, smirking. Sakura blushed and took hold of his hand.

"Thanks." She smiled. Sasuke grinned.

After breakfast, the two went to a mall. Sasuke was very stubborn about it but after constant begging and cute faces, he gave in. Luckily, Sakura decided to go into some stores that Sasuke liked. There was a store called Neon that they went in. It was a very rave, underground party store. Sakura liked the clothes there and she bought some. Sasuke bought some too and they left for a different store. Sakura insisted they go into a hat store, and they did.

"I have a bet." Sasuke smirked mischievously. Sakura was a little worried by that look.

"W-what?"

"I bet you can't go into that store for more than 2 minutes." Sasuke pointed to a store across from the one they were in. it was very dark and gloomy. There was loud vampire type music playing inside and scary gothic people. She could've swore she saw 2 gothic people French kissing in the back of the store.

"U-uh… what are the stakes?" Sakura asked. Sasuke rubbed his chin and thought for a moment.

"If you win, I will dye my hair pink." He winced at the thought and Sakura giggled.

"Hehe…Okay."

"And if I win…you do whatever I want." He grinned. Sakura didn't like that look.

"N-no way!" Sakura hmphed. She turned away. Sasuke snickered and leaned in her ear.

"I promise it won't be anything you won't like." He smirked. (A/N: I know that's so unlike Sasuke!) Sakura shivered, but then finally gave in at the thought of Sasuke with pink hair. She smirked and accepted his challenge. They walked out of the store and stood in front of the goth store. Sakura gulped and walked in. After about a minute and a half, she ran out screaming. Sasuke was watching his watch the whole time, and when she came out, he smirked triumphantly.

"I win." He smirked at the freaked out Sakura. She was worried at what he might do.

"What do you want?" she sighed. Sasuke thought for a moment.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go eat." He grabbed her hand and they walked to the food court. They ordered some food from a Chinese restaurant place and sat down. They muched down their food very quickly and left the mall, on their way to Sakura's apartment. They would wait there until it was time to go to the club.

"So…what _did_ you want me to do?" Sakura asked worried. Sasuke smirked and led her inside her apartment. Sakura dropped her things on the table while Sasuke pulled her on top of his lap. Sakura blushed and felt his hands stroke her hair. "U-u-u-u-um…" Sakura was stuttering like crazy. Why did she feel like this? She didn't feel this way before. Maybe because Sasuke was being very seductive and flirty. That's not really him. Sakura shivered when his hands moved to her neck. He was smirking very mischievously.

"Are you cold? Here let me keep you warm." He embraced her and captured her lips. It took Sakura a while to analyze what was going on, but after a few seconds, she welcomed it and kissed him back. A warm tingling sensation swept through her body and she felt way better. They broke apart and stared deeply into each others eyes. Their moment was interrupted by a phone.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

Sakura got up, kind of upset. There was a hint of disappointment in his face but he let Sakura get up and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura!" it was Tenten.

"Oh hey Ten. What's up?"

"Just calling to remind you to get over here on time!"

"Yeah, we'll get ready right now. See you in an hour!"

"Kay'. Bye!"

"Bye!" and the lines went dead. Sakura turned around. "We better get ready." She smiled. He nodded and took one of the bags from the mall and walked into the bathroom. He quickly washed up and dressed in baggy black jeans and a tight navy blue t-shirt. When he got out, Sakura was watching TV. When she noticed him walk out, she took her bag from the mall and entered the bathroom. It only took Sasuke 10 minutes to get ready, but it took Sakura what seemed like 10 hours to Sasuke, but in reality it was just 30 minutes. She walked out wearing a pink tank top and tight blue jeans. Her make up was fully applied and she put on her shoes.

"It's about time slow poke." He grinned.

"Hey shut up. Girls are different from guys. We try to look more appealing."

"You don't need much to do so." He turned to the door and exited. Sakura blushed and followed him out, grabbing her jacket. It took them about 10 minutes to get there and they immediately spotted their friends there. Somehow they had the feeling something wonderful was going to happen tonight.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

Sabaku No Zuan


End file.
